Into The Fire
by Lessa Soong
Summary: Part three of the Fire Starter Series. Graduation is coming. Will they make it?
Paramount owns Star Trek, Data, Lore and a whole heck of a lot of other things...this story ain't one of then. I own that, so if you want to use it in whole or in part, you have to get my permission.

This is part three of the Fire Starter series. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy. Lessa.

Into The Fire

By Lessa Soong

Note conversations bracketed by ~ ~ symbols denote telepathic communication.

 _~ I'm beginning to believe that Jacquie dating Lore is a bad thing. ~_ Cadet Teslyn Anala sent this thought to Commandant Data Soong. She was lying back on her bed, listening to some music as she glanced over one of her lessons and "talked" to him.

 _~ Why do you think that? ~_ Data asked. He was working in his study within his mansion. It was 0212 and all was quiet around them, even if they were almost five kilometers apart.

 _~ She's not graphic with the details, but she does talk about being WITH him. ~_ Teslyn relayed a mental sigh. Data echoed it. _~ And why are you sighing? ~_ she asked.

 _~ You are not alone in your frustration. Lore also speaks to me about his relationship with Cadet Lore. ~_ Again, Data sighed. _~ Or more accurately, he brags. ~_

Data kept sighing, but Teslyn laughed. _~ He's still rubbing it in that he can see Jacquie and we still have to wait? ~_

 _~ At every opportunity, ~_ Data added.

Now it was Teslyn's turn to sighed. _~ It's not that I'm not happy for them. I am. Jacquie's deliriously blissful and I know she just wants someone to express all this joy to. I am her best friend and I love seeing her so joyful. I guess I'm a little envious. ~_ Teslyn admitted.

 _~ I remind you, graduation is in three weeks. Should you not be working on your final project for your chemistry class? ~_ he asked.

 _~ You trying to get rid of me? ~_ she teased.

 _~ You constantly ask questions to which you well know the answer. Have you been practicing this habit in your other classes as well? ~_ He grinned as he checked over the tests he had given his Exobiology class today. _~ I thought I would inform you that you passed today's test. ~_

 _~ I was so worried, ~_ She relayed sarcasm through to him. _~ So, has all my flirting with you finally paid off? ~_ she teased, laying it on thick.

 _~ Teslyn! You are aware that I would not allow you to influence my judgment regarding your grades! ~_ He sounded her out, sharply.

 _~ You're very touchy in this area, Data. What grade did I get? ~_ she asked, trying to smooth this over with calming thoughts.

 _~ Ninety-three. You have not been paying attention, ~_ Data scolded.

 _~ Okay, I get it. You're pissed. Now, do you want to tell me why or do I dig for it? ~_ She still sounded perfectly calm.

 _~ Tomorrow...~_ He did not want to say more. Saturday was the Federation President's birthday. All the highest Starfleet brass would be there. As the only member with three hundred and sixty-nine years of service, Data was as high as one got.

 _~ I know you have to escort someone to those Starfleet functions, Data. You can't refuse to take Italia and then show up alone. That would be rather insulting to her. ~_ Teslyn did understand, even if she didn't like it. She did go out with friends once in a while, but mostly she just went out with Jacquie, if she got her away from Lore.

 _~ I had hoped you would accompany me for the next event I was forced to attend. It should end by midnight; will you contact me once it has? ~_ Data hoped she would agree. Teslyn tried to understand, but he knew she only feigned her reactions to his going out with other women during formal affairs. She was correct, however. Attending alone after turning down an offer of company would be bad form.

 _~ I should work on my projects...I'll send you a line on Sunday. You can tell me what you got the President for his birthday. ~_ Teslyn sounded normal, but Data knew better.

 _~ I found an ancient copy of Moby Dick and purchased it for him. ~_

 _~ Now you went and spoiled the surprise, ~_ she admonished him, but not with anywhere near the vigor he would have expected.

Data wished he could console her, but the last time he sent her images of putting his arm around her, it had progressed too far. Data had never engaged in telepathic intimacy before that incident. He realized had they not been in their respective beds, it would not have gotten out of hand so quickly and easily.

When morning came and they were forced to deal with each other in person, once again employing the hands off policy, they agreed this form of sexual contact was more frustrating than satisfying. They vowed never to fall into that temptation again.

But now, three weeks from salvation, it was getting more and more difficult. Data had recently shown Teslyn results of an experiment he felt compelled to run. Apparently their impending release from celibacy was having a hormonal affect on Teslyn. Data was able to detect dramatically increased levels of pheromones when he came within her proximity.

Plagued with insecurities, Data decided to conceal a medical scanner, set to record Kalestrian pheromones, under Teslyn's desk in his classroom. Anxious she may have decided the wait was too long, he wanted to see when her levels rose. He also wanted to know who was near her when they rose.

Data ran the test for three days, to be certain. He called Teslyn into his classroom office after the lesson on the third day. She was angry with him when Data showed her the results; upset he had hidden this scanner. But Data was so gleeful when the results showed her levels only rose if he was near her, she couldn't stay angry.

"You must try and control your release of these pheromones," Data cautioned her.

"Why? You're an android. It can't possibly bother you, Commandant," she responded, being familiar with most of his specs.

Reluctantly Data admitted that years ago Lore decided their kind was missing out on the silent signals that organic beings gave off. He decided to find a way for Androids to be able to detect and be affected by the release of sexual hormones. Once Lore created the program, he convinced Data to try it to see if it worked. Data relented and was pleased how well the program worked with Lessa.

He had not expected that decades later he would stand in a tiny office looking down at a flame haired girl and regret that decision. He explained to the woman he hoped to be able to openly kiss soon, that she had to try not to arouse him every time he saw her. Teslyn was astonished, but Data was just happy it was still him she wanted.

 _~This will be the last event, Teslyn. If any more arise, I will decline to attend, ~_ Data told her. It was the only form of comfort he had left.

 _~ Can I have that in writing? ~_ she teased.

Feeling like a weight lifted from his chest when she replied with a tease in her 'voice', Data smiled. _~ In triplicate if you so wish. ~_

Taslyn did contact him Sunday, and sounded normal, so Data relaxed and hoped the darkness had passed. He now awaited the dawn. Only nineteen days left to wait.

Tuesday morning, Teslyn was approaching the Academy on foot. She was hoping for the time to get some breakfast in the school cafeteria. The excitement level around her was high and many people were staring at her. Before she could even scan someone for answers, Raylish Meridock came out of nowhere and grabbed Teslyn by the arm. She was grinning too brightly for Teslyn's comfort.

"You're not gonna be so eager to defend your precious commandant now, Anala!" she taunted.

"And why is that, Raylish?" Teslyn asked, trying to sound bored while plucking Meridock's hand from her arm. At the mention of Data, her mind was filling with every horrible scenario that was possible and even some that were not possible.

"Soong was caught trying to study the tonsils of a cadet...with his tongue!" Raylish laughed when she saw the look of shock that took over Teslyn's face. "Jet discovered him necking with the girl just moments ago. It's already all over the place, because of how loud Jet was screaming."

Not able to understand any of this, Teslyn moved passed Raylish, pushing her out of the way. Data would not do this...he couldn't! Limiting her probing to the organic minds on campus, she found Professor Jet and ran in her direction. If any of this was true, she was not ready to face it with a direct link to Data's mind...but it couldn't be true! It couldn't!

Outside of a closed and sealed classroom, Teslyn could hear voices shouting. One of the voices sounded like Data's, but Teslyn could feel her sense of him. It indicated he was not within this room. Deciding to break one of her ethical codes in this situation, Teslyn wove her mind into Jet's ignoring the attraction for the commandant she accidentally found there, to 'pull' the woman into unsealing the door.

A moment later, the voices were still shouting, since Teslyn had not tried to influence this, but the door was opened. Teslyn stepped inside and quickly ordered the door resealed.

Before her argued Jet, Cadet Lore and Dr. Lore Soong. Jacquie and Lore were trying to get Jet to admit her mistake, but she was stubbornly refusing to believe the man before her was not Data Soong. Teslyn couldn't help but sigh with relief that her faith in Data had not been misplaced. Allowing her shoulders to relax, she made contact with the commandant, knowing Data was needed here and told him where and what was happening. He told Teslyn he was on his way, ETA two minutes.

"Professor, you are mistaken," Teslyn said, adding her voice to the argument.

"How did you get in here, Cadet?" the Amazon demanded.

Looking innocent, Teslyn shrugged. "I heard raised voices, came towards the door and it opened. Professor, Commandant Soong is on his way here. This is his brother, Dr. Lore Soong. He's not Starfleet and he's dating Jacquie."

Both Lore and Jacquie nodded at her, agreeing since this was exactly what they had been telling her. Jet opened her mouth to argue when on cue, Teslyn ordered the door to open. Standing in the hall, just beyond, was Data. There were dozens of cadets following after him, gawking in hopes of a scandalous show.

"Would you mind explaining why half of the student body believes I have been kissing a cadet in the halls, Professor?" Data did not look pleased. Jet just looked tongue-tied and a lot paler.

"Perhaps we should move this to the hall, so everyone can see this was a case of mistaken identity." At Teslyn's suggestion, Lore led the way out and stood in front of his brother. He still had not released Jacquie's hand.

"My brother, Lore has not lived on Earth for many years, so perhaps some of you were not aware that he and I are identical in appearance. Lore Soong is the founder of the Soong Center for Android Care in Los Angeles." Data addressed all present, but he looked at Jet often.

Jet had progressed to ashen and was trying to slip away unnoticed, but Teslyn moved to cut off her escape. Seeing the proof of the misunderstanding standing before them, the cadets were satisfied all was in order. When Lore apologized to his brother for causing the commotion in Data's domain, it put an end to any remaining doubt.

Data ordered all to disperse. Once the hall was clear and only the five of them remained, Data ordered both cadets to also disperse. He shook hands with Lore and wished him a pleasant day before turning his attention to Jet.

"Please accompany me to my office, Professor," he instructed. From their vantage point in the hall, Jacquie and Teslyn watched as Jet and the commandant walked away.

"She is in such trouble," Jacquie sneered. "She was unbelievable. Lore and I kept telling her she was wrong, but she wouldn't listen. I hope the commandant nails her to the wall."

"He can't," Teslyn said with a sigh. She turned to walk towards the cafeteria while there was still time for breakfast.

"And why not?" Jacquie demanded, still hot under the collar.

"She didn't break any rules. Take my word for it, I've been studying those damned rules for months now. There is no rule against making a simple mistake," Teslyn told her friend, solemnly.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing she didn't come across you and...someone else kissing." Jacquie realized this might not have been the best thing to say right now for more than the reason of how public their position was, as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

 _~ Three weeks from now, that woman may very well be seeing just that. I think she's interested in the commandant too, Jacs. ~_

Jacquie gave her friend an incredulous gape. "Where have you been? Are you just figuring that out? My God, Tez, she's had it bad for him for YEARS now." Jacquie pulled Teslyn close so she could whisper in her ear. "I guess you were just too distracted making goo-goo eyes at him yourself, to notice."

Teslyn pulled away and swatted her friend on the behind. "Remind me to beat you more often...you need a good beating!"

Data had a talk with Professor Jet and allowed her to apologize for a few minutes, to get it out of her system. Once she was calmer, he assured the professor she was not in any trouble and he would not hold this against her. He did caution her, should she come across something suspicious in the future, she should ask questions first, and scream later.

While this incident did blow over quickly at the Academy, its affects stayed with Data and Teslyn for days. This was what could happen to them, and worse, should they lose control. It was a stark reminder of all they stood to lose.

 _~ We still haven't discussed what we are going to do once I graduate. ~_ Teslyn broached this subject cautiously on Friday. They had fourteen days of waiting left. _~ I get the feeling you think the idea of my accepting my diploma and then jumping into your arms for a kiss would be a bad idea. ~_

Data tried to chuckle, but it came out choked, even in his mind. _~ It is a pleasant idea, yes. It is not, however, a viable one. Were I to have my choice... ~_

 _~ I'm not marrying you in fifteen days! ~_

 _~ Ah...Or we could always try something you suggest, ~_ he amended. She already knew him too well, he decided.

 _~ Only in mind. I want to get to know your in body now. ~_ Teslyn was reading too much of his mind again, but this was how it all began.

 _~ We should not walk in that direction, as yet. We do not have much resolve. I would not be shocked to discover you were emitting pheromones just at the thought. ~_ Data realized he was only partially teasing.

 _~ Who do you think you're fooling? You'd be thrilled! Okay...your kids know, Grace knows, Lore and Jacquie know, but none of my family knows. We have to tell them, Data. ~_

 _~ Agreed, but since they do not live on Earth, can that not wait? I wish to...come as clean as we are able here, first. ~_

 _~ Yeah, good point. No more formal affairs where you go with some high brass captain. You have to be stuck taking a lowbrow ensign. That is allowed, isn't it?" ~_ Teslyn asked, wondering what this would do to Data's reputation.

 _~ I would assume, nothing at first. It may be assumed that you are a...relative, ~_ he told her gently. _~ There are no regulations against someone of my rank dating an ensign. The rules against fraternization are only applied in situations such as ours. I will attend with you and we will inform those who ask that you are not one of my descendants. ~_

Teslyn sighed. _~ That does NOT sound like fun. Why didn't I anticipate people thinking that?~_ Data could hear her thoughts stir.

 _~ You are twenty-one years of age. I am 374. It is not an unreasonable assumption to make. ~_

 _~ No, I just didn't think about it because there was always the worry of people finding out we were attracted to each other BEFORE we should have been. ~_

 _~ It is not the attraction that is the problem, it is acting on it. ~_

 _~ We did that too! ~_ she reminded him.

 _~ I was dreaming! ~_ he insisted. Data was referring to the moment he had still believed he was dreaming and pulled Teslyn into a passionate kiss after his operation and in front of most of his children.

 _~ Well, now dream up some way for us to be seen in public without causing an uproar! ~_

The evening was clear and warm. The sun had just set and there were only twelve days to go. Lore and Data were sitting outside of Data's mansion, enjoying the scenery and talking about...women.

"Since I've seen how touchy the Fleeters are at your Academy, I can see why this is an issue. Where will Red be after she graduates?" Lore shook his head, recalling the scandal his kissing Jacquie had caused. "Will she be nearby?"

Data nodded. "She originally planned to apply elsewhere, but she was accepted at University of California San Francisco and will start there in late fall. They changed their semester rotation to be two weeks behind everyone else in the area. Princeton has done this too, I find it-"

"Brother, we were talking about you getting laid, not what the local colleges are planning for the year. So she'll be close and you have time before she starts classes again. Use it!"

"How?" Data asked, throwing his hands up in a small fit of temper.

"Well...I'm taking Jacquie out the night of graduation to celebrate. Come with us. The four of us can have a night on the town and-"

"I cannot simply start dating her that same night." Data interjected.

"You are going with me and Red will be going with Jacquie. You are known to each other as far as the evil eyes believe, right?"

"She is my assistant in class, yes."

"So this is not a leap, my brother. Maybe we do this a few times and after a few, we get you both good and drunk and you work up the nerve to kiss her like you did in your hospital room. I have to hand it to you, brother. That was some kiss. Keep trying and you may get into my league."

Data ignored the teasing but retained the suggestion. He told Teslyn of Lore's idea when she touched his mind at 0130 that night.

 _~ It's not perfect, but it's a start. Did Lore make any snide remarks about me during this little talk you had? ~_ asked the woman that caused Data's respiration to increase.

 _~ Have you known him to resist should the opportunity arise? ~_

 _~ No. Did you defend me? ~_ she asked.

 _~ I ignored his comment and changed the subject, ~_ Data admitted.

 _~ Didn't Lessa teach you anything? ~_ Taslyn asked with a touch of exasperation in her tone. _~You're supposed to defend my honor and...trounce him...or something like that. ~_

 _~ I will try to do better next time, ~_ he promised, grinning brightly.

Lore called Jacquie at 2200 hours and asked if it was still okay to come over. When she agreed, Lore made use of Data's transporter and beamed right over. He was undressing her in seconds. Jacquie wasn't putting up much of a fight, either.

After Lore made love to her twice, he decided now might be a good time to tell her how he'd invited people to join them for their night out. He hoped she wouldn't kill him.

Taking a breast in his hand, he nuzzled it with his nose. "I have a deal for you, my sweet nectar," he began.

"Oh? Tell me." She ran a hand over his back and the other through his hair.

"If you allow me to invite Data and your friend Red to our little outing after your graduation, I'll whisk you away for a week in Paris during your next break."

Jacquie lifted up and looked at him, her expression probing. Lore had no idea if this was good or bad. So far, most things were rarely bad with Jacquie, but Alaeda had been so temperamental, Lore still expected an explosion at every turn. Surely by now it was overdue.

"You don't have to bribe me to do that...or anything, Lore. I think it's a great idea. If you want us to go to Paris, fine. But I am not here for you to buy. I'm here because I love you." She caressed his cheek and then ran her fingers back through his hair, loving the silkiness if it. She sighed, content.

Again, Lore was speechless. She had a habit of doing this to him. He just didn't expect her to be so...giving. Giving was not in Lore's nature, but to stay with Alaeda, he had learned. Having his kids around went along the same lines. They were always asking of him, or demanding of him.

Jacquie didn't ask for much at all. She hadn't even tried to pressure him into saying that he loved her. He had said it back once, but she just shook her head.

"You don't, but I hope you will. You're not ready yet. Alaeda hurt you. I'm going to heal you and hope you're still here when you are."

She was right. He wasn't ready. But it was Lore who desperately hoped that Jacquie would wait for him to be.

Jacquie pulled her hand from his hair and sat up. She pushed on him until he was on his back. Snuggling up beside him, she rested her head on his chest, running her fingers lazily over his flesh.

"Hold me, Lore," she whispered.

These were the kind of favors Jacquie asked for. Not money or gifts or anything he didn't want to do. She would ask for a hug when they greeted each other and a kiss before parting. All of these things were free and easy to give. But they were all Jacquie ever asked for. This had a startling affect on Lore. It made him want to give her more.

It was after classes were over for the day on Tuesday. The year-end survival trips would begin on Thursday. The prospect of not even seeing Teslyn for a week did not appeal to Data, but he had no choice. With the class time coming to a close, Data wanted to stay and straighten up the classroom. He asked Teslyn to stay and help him, so the work would go quicker, but also just to be with her. She was putting reference materials back on a shelf when a call came in on the computer in his little office.

There was to be a final meeting of the Academy board on this coming Thursday after the conclusion of the expedition. Data had made plans to be with his family the rest of that day, but with the meeting scheduled for 1400, it would put a crimp in his plans. The expedition would return at noon.

Data remained at his desk, brooding. He was so intent on his irritation he did not sense Teslyn come up behind him until she put a hand on his shoulder. He lifted a hand to rest it atop hers. He was relieved she was here. This meeting would fall one day before graduation on Friday, and Data was sure he would be an emotional time bomb by then.

"I can try to help, if you want," Teslyn suggested gently.

"How?" he asked, taking comfort in even this small physical contact with her.

"I can help you to stay calm. You know I can. Kessa's helped you to relax that way before. She told me about it, and I know you're aware."

He reluctantly gave up this sweet touch and turned to look into her eyes. "I think that perhaps it would be best if Kessa were to help me then as well."

"You're thinking about the pressure building and it's making you forget something."

Data lifted an incredulous eyebrow at her.

"Fine, you're overlooking something. If Kessa is the one, she's going to hear all those things your wonderful mind will be screaming that day. I already know about them. It won't shock me and my hearing them won't embarrass you." She tilted her head to the side, giving him a compassionate expression that fueled his fire, but soothed him at the same time. "Let me help you."

Data could sense the pheromones Teslyn was releasing. Her body was calling to his and his body was answering. Images flooded his mind. Memories of the many instances he had awakened from arousing dreams, his desire for her at a fevered pitch, but finding the bed only held him.

 _~ I've felt this too. Dreams of you so vivid and powerful, they can't be dreams. I can feel your heat, taste your skin, sense your mind as it entwines with mine. ~_

Her golden eyes were alight with need. Data felt a tightening in his chest. It continued down his body until his groin was tightest of all. She was inches from him, but he did not recall giving his body commands to move, nor had he seen her step closer. The fire between them was impossible to deny and even harder to resist. Data let his lips part slightly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Commandant Soong? Are you here, sir?"

"Jet," Teslyn whispered.

"Damn," Data whispered back.

"Her," Teslyn added. Data grimaced at her and moved to create some space between them. He knew this was not good enough, so as he called to Jet that he was in his office, he moved to sit behind his desk. Teslyn winked, knowing what he needed to hide.

The redhead gathered some of the equipment that Data declared functional and walked out of his office to return them to storage. She passed Jet, exchanging a formal nod and nothing more.

Casting a glace back at Teslyn, Jet looked down at Data. "Why is she still here?" The Amazon was obviously trying to keep the bile out of her voice.

Data found her questioning him, disagreeable. "I asked the cadet to assist me in testing the lab equipment. We are almost finished. Is there something you require, Professor?" He was trying to sound casual, but knew of the professor's animosity for Teslyn.

"Unfortunately, I do have something I need, sir." She pulled a PADD out of her lab coat. Running a hand through her short black hair, she looked at the PADD with hesitation before handing it to Data. "I've been offered a position at University of California San Francisco. I've decided to resign from Starfleet and take the job there. I've served for over twenty years and I feel the need for change."

Data looked over her resignation, all seemed in order. "I regret seeing you go, Professor. You have been a valued instructor here. The cadets will miss you." Nodding formally at her, Data took a stylus from his desk and signed her resignation. The woman's untimely entrance had quickly killed the passion that burned through his neural nets, so he was able to stand to hand the PADD back. He offered his hand to shake once she reclaimed the PADD.

Jet took his hand, but she didn't release him once the shake should have been over. "I'll still be nearby, Commandant. I'll be heading up the history department at UCSF." Her tone was disturbingly suggestive.

"Intriguing. UCSF you say? Cadet Anala will also be transferring to UCSF to complete her education."

Jet frowned. "And does she expect YOU to visit her there, sir?"

Data gave her a confused scowl. "I see no reason for me to visit her there. I believe the likelihood of seeing her in the future to be high, however. She has become very close to several of my children and her friend is seeing my brother, as you know."

"And I'm sure Anala will make use of every opportunity to see you. I didn't come here to discuss a cadet who's infatuated with you. She's a child." Jet came around his desk to stand too close. She took hold of his hand again. "I'm a woman and you've been alone for too long. Don't you want to change that, Data?"

He was too stunned to answer.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you when your brother was here. I guess I let my heart overrule my head that day. The thought of you in someone else's arms...I couldn't stand it."

She was standing unbearably close, so Data took the only option open to him.

 _~ Teslyn! Help me! ~_

The door to his office opened and the redhead came in looking worried. Her expression bordered on rage a moment later.

"I thought I heard a shout," Teslyn said this to explain her entrance.

"No! No one shouted. Now leave, Cadet!" Jet told her with no hint of patience.

Data tried to speak here, but Teslyn spoke right over him.

"I don't think so." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Jet. "Weren't you the one who reminded me about the regulations restricting contact between faculty and cadets? I believe it goes for faculty and faculty as well, Professor."

Releasing Data, Jet whirled on her heels to face Teslyn. The room was already warm.

"I'm resigning. So that will not be a factor once this year ends."

Teslyn shook her head at the woman. "And I am graduating."

"You think that makes a difference?" Jet challenged.

"I think it would be up to me to answer that question," Data said, irritation creeping into his voice. Jet turned back to him, her expression torn.

"The end of this year will bring many changes. What will it mean for you, sir?" Jet asked him, her voice softer. This did not make up for her speaking harshly to Teslyn in his eyes.

"I will need to find a new head for our history department," he said, factually.

"And?" she asked, hurt.

Data looked over at Teslyn and nodded. She rolled her eyes, but shrugged and left the small room. When they were alone, Data spoke to Jet.

"I regret that you approached me in this manner, Professor Jet. I have the utmost respect for you...but that is all."

"I see," she said, trying to bury her feelings of rejection. "And her?"

"The cadet and I have settled our differences this year. It may be possible for her and I to be friends, but for now, she is a cadet and I am one of her instructors. That is all there can be."

"For now," She could hear the words sticking in his throat. "Are you having an affair with her?"

"No. I cannot tell you that will not change and I request you do not ask. I have no desire to hurt you, Professor Jet."

Sighing silently, Jet hung her head for a moment. She sighed again before turning toward the door and walking swiftly out. Once she was gone, Data sighed too. He came out of his office to see Teslyn still staring at the door that Jet had just passed through.

"Did she speak to you?" Data asked her. Teslyn looked back at him. He noted the anger had melted from her golden eyes.

"Sort of. She said, 'a child' and walked out shaking her head. She knows?"

"She guesses. Perhaps she assumes. It makes no difference. I still would feel nothing for her, were you not here."

"I'm sorry I lost it in there."

"You did not. You spoke the truth. I did, however, note an increase in the room temperature. That you must control, Teslyn," he warned her.

She grinned. "Oops."

Data wished he could see Teslyn off for her trip as Lore was doing with Jacquie. The two friends had drawn into the same team this year and could not be more pleased. Data would be going with the second year cadets again. Teslyn reminded him that she was just a thought away.

 _~ You will be careful, correct?"_ ~ he cautioned her.

 _~ I have no intention of getting killed hours before I can actually be seen in public alone with you, if that's what you mean. Being a telepath, I know that's what you meant. ~_ she teased. _~ I think Lore is trying to get Jacquie to swallow him whole. How can she breath with his tongue so far down her throat?"_

 _~ I would not wish you injured even if that were not the case, ~_ Data admonished her about the first comment. _~ I do not think I want to hear about how Lore and Jacquie say goodbye. However, it does sound appealing. ~_

 _~ You don't have to see them! Now hush. I can't listen to five things at a time like you can. We're going to get our instructions. Stop worrying about me. If something happens I'll just make contact with the professor who's watching over my class. ~_

 _~ You have no guide, Teslyn. Fourth year- ~_

 _~ Cadets are watched over from afar and are to think they're alone. When I'm communicating with you telepathically right now and I also do this with you four times a week, how can you forget I'm a telepath? ~_

 _~ Teslyn!_ ~ he scolded.

 _~ The Vulcans all know too. Gotta watch out of those touch telepaths. ~_

Data just sighed and went to his shuttle. Eight more days. And then it could be his tongue down her throat.

They counted down the days together. The trip was long and tiresome for both of them, but not for the same reasons as those around them. Teslyn had Jacquie to distract her, but Data only had sixty cadets and that was not enough.

He communicated with her at night to pass the time for both of them. She told him how many guys had come on to her and how one now had a scorch mark on his jacket.

Data told Teslyn how Jet had originally drawn his team, but asked for a second draw. He agreed. Teslyn told him how much Jacquie talked of Lore. Her friend was careful not to be insensitive, but her enthusiasm was hard to mask.

Data added that Lore too was enthralled with his relationship, though he worried about showing some of this since he had recently ended a relationship with Data's daughter. Data had assured his brother that he understood, only to have Lore plunge into more detail than Data cared to hear.

 _~ Where is Alaeda now? ~_ Teslyn asked on the third night. Jacquie was in the same tent snoring and dreaming of Lore. Two males were on the other side of her, also snoring.

 _~ Memory Alpha. She believed she would be more at ease around computers. The planetoid is now run by four other androids and three Vulcans. She is the only Soong-type there. ~_ Data was outside, surrounded by tents. He had a blanket with him and he was sitting on it, enjoying the view of the starry sky.

~ How often does she contact you? ~

 _~ I have not heard from her in several months,_ ~ he admitted.

 _~ Does she contact Lore or any of her siblings? ~_

Teslyn sounded concerned and this worried Data. _~ No, she is not fond of any of her siblings and...she is not speaking to Lore. ~_

 _~ So she doesn't know Lore is dating someone? ~_ Teslyn asked. Tension flowed through her to Data.

 _~ Ah! I now understand why you are worried. She is light-years away and her link with Lore has been dissolved. Do not worry, Jacquie is in no danger. ~_

Teslyn was skeptical, but Data was right, Alaeda was light-years away. No need to worry now.

A aircar was waiting to take Data from the shuttle landing pad straight to the meeting with the Academy board. His group was delayed, due to a fierce winter storm that had moved into their area overnight. It was 1314 when Data took his seat in the awaiting car.

As expected, Data was edgy. Teslyn had been in almost constant contact with him for the past few days, trying to help keep him calm. It was as though his body and senses had grown accustomed to daily bombardment by her pheromones. Their absence was playing havoc with his emotional state. That and the fact there was less than a day left.

Data grumbled that Teslyn was not being affected by the same anticipation he was experiencing and this upset him. She replied that she had not been given the opportunity.

 _~ You've been requiring almost constant attention so you don't blow up at someone. I haven't had the luxury of blowing up myself, ~_ she snapped. While her words and tone proved her wrong, the fact that she sounded just as edgy as Data felt, reassured him.

Kessa picked up both Teslyn and Jacquie since Lore was working. She brought them back to the mansion sighting her need to monitor Teslyn as she provided emotional support for her father. Corin gave Jacquie a tour of the impressively beautiful estate while Kessa took Teslyn to Data's home office for the quiet it would provide.

Data had to deliver a progress report and make the board aware of any needs for the coming year. The need for a new head of the history department and a professor to fill the empty spot left by Jet's resignation was also on the agenda.

The meeting took two long hours, but Data was able to drive home using his own car. Knowing that Data was on his way, Teslyn began to panic. Kessa tried to provide her with extra calm, but she just shook her head.

"I can't be here when he gets back. I have to go!" Teslyn stood and pulled Kessa from the leather couch where they had been sitting to steady each other and Data.

"Teslyn, daddy will be fine. Isaji is due here any minute and Corin and Noonien are here. Grace is cooking dinner. Lore will beam over once he can get away. My sister Andaria has a new great-grand son. She and her husband are bringing him and his three siblings. We are ready for daddy, I promise you." Kessa pulled Teslyn into her arms to comfort, but the fire-starter was not in the mood for hugs. She remained on her feet and began to pace the floor. The room had been warm since they entered, but now it was almost sweltering. Kessa urged Isaji to hurry, stating that her cooling touch would be needed.

Isaji did beat her father, but only by minutes. She joined the women in the study, taking only a moment to counter Teslyn's heat with the cooling touch of her own gift. Isaji could counter it, but Teslyn was very agitated. She could feel Data coming closer and the stress of the last few days had drained his resistance. Teslyn could feel just how drained he was.

When Teslyn stopped pacing and stared at the door as though trying to burn a hole through it, the two other women reached out. They discovered their father was only steps away.

They only had seconds to run towards the door of the room before it opened and Data Soong came charging in. Kessa called telepathically for her twin to hurry to the study. Isaji wished hers was here.

Locking eyes with Teslyn, Data only paused a moment before he was moving across the room toward the woman he longed for.

"I will wait no longer," he announced as he reached for her.

Kessa and Isaji tried to pull their father back, but they did not have android strength.

He took hold of Teslyn's shoulders and pulled her to him.

"Yes you will," Teslyn whispered. She let Data hold her. She brought up a hand to stop Corin and Noonien as they burst into the room with Jacquie several steps behind. Data tried to kiss Teslyn, but she turned from it, taking his face in her hand instead. "Tomorrow, we'll see about a kiss. Today, you can hold me now, but no more.

Data looked furious with her for a moment, but with three strong telepaths in the room, they were able to help him regain control of his emotions. Teslyn drew him over to the couch and sat with him. She pulled Data's head onto her shoulder and spoke softly to him.

 _~ Leave us. I was out of it for a bit, but I'm fine now, ~_ Teslyn assured Kessa and Isaji. _~ He's exhausted. He hasn't slept in over a week. I think I can get him to sleep now and that should help this.~_

Kessa and Isaji were both alarmed at their father's behavior and expressed this. _~ He's never been this way, that I've seen. ~_

 _~ He's never had to go over a year wanting and not having. I would guess your mother never held out on him for a year, ~_ Teslyn had a laugh in her 'voice' when she sent this. She was stroking Data's face and singing to him.

 _~ No, that she didn't. They were rarely even apart for more than a week. He's been going on those training trips for years, but that was the longest he'd stayed away, ~_ Kessa told her.

 _~ We'll go, but call if you need us, ~_ Isaji begged her. Kessa nodded.

 _~ I promise. ~_ Slowly everyone cleared the room. Jacquie looked worried, but she went at Corin's urging.

Data was almost asleep even before the door closed. He was fighting it, but Teslyn held him and sang softly to him. She wound her way around his thoughts, pushing back the need and hunger.

 _~ Sleep, Data. You have to escort me for a night on the town tomorrow. I know that no one from the Academy can see us here, but no one could see us in that tent either. You were strong for us then. I'll be strong for us now. ~_

Teslyn sang to him for an hour before she carefully laid Data down to sleep on his couch. She was drained when she came out of the study. Corin saw her coming out and was just in time to catch her before she collapsed. He carried her upstairs to one of the many empty bedrooms and put her to bed. He doubted she was awake when he covered her with the blanket.

Teslyn was startled awake by Jacquie's gentle shaking. "Wake up, love. We have to get out of here before the commandant wakes up. Come on, sweetie." The brunette rubbed and patted Teslyn's arm until she finally rolled over and sat up.

"What time is it?" Teslyn asked, still groggy.

"11:26 pm.," said a voice that sounded like Data's, but was not his.

"We're going to beam you to your room, but you have to get up first." Jacquie was pulling on her arm to get her moving. It took a moment, but Teslyn finally let her friend help her from the bed. It was so warm, it was hard to leave. It had been hard to leave Data too...harder actually.

Lore guided the two young women to Data's transporter alcove. Deciding that Teslyn shouldn't be alone, Jacquie kissed Lore quickly and told him to beam her to Teslyn's dorm room as well. He pouted a bit, but agreed.

Jacquie borrowed a pair of pajamas and helped Teslyn get into hers, since she was still drained. Together the two friends climbed into the small bed. Jacquie held her best friend in all the world close, trying to reassure her that this was the darkness before the dawn.

Data awoke on the couch at 0425 the next morning. Lore was sitting at his desk with his feet up, reading something on his computer.

"Enjoying my personal mail, brother?" Data asked, sitting up. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to comb it back into place. It wasn't working.

"I'm just looking over the reports from the center, my brother. Did you sleep well? From what I heard, you and your little woman were in quite a state last night." Lore pulled his feet down and closed down Data's computer. He went over to the food slot and ordered Data a cup of the tea the younger favored and brought it over to him.

"You always frighten me when you are unusually nice to me, Lore." Data accepted the cup and waited for Lore to stretch out in the spot on the couch, beside him. "Did I hurt her?" Data asked, looking miserable.

"No!" Lore told him, sounding like that was the most preposterous question a body could ask. "Red's fine. I beamed her and Jacquie to her room hours ago. You'll be fine too. Red helped you to sleep and your daughters helped you to stay that way for a while."

"Then you are here to guard me, to ensure I do not attempt to beam myself to her room?"

Lore grimaced at him. "You're obviously still in a bit of a grouchy mood, my brother. The end is almost here. Your prize is waiting to be collected. Trust me, Data, after tonight; everything will be much brighter for you. Go get cleaned up and you can come with me to the Care Center."

"Why?" Data asked.

Lore chuckled. "It will keep you busy. Keep your mind off Red. Listen to me, for once, Data. We are brothers."

Lore's company did help Data to stay in control. He helped his brother run diagnostics on various patients and assisted in some of the repairs that were needed. All the while the two brothers talked. Lore spoke a great deal about Jacquie, but would stop himself often. Data knew it was when he would want to compare his relationship now to the one he had with Alaeda.

It took Data some time, but he was finally able to convince Lore that he didn't blame him for the failed relationship with his eldest daughter. Alaeda had done that on her own.

With the graduation ceremony beginning at 1600 hours, there were many hours to fill. When Teslyn awoke from her long slumber, Data felt her brush his mind.

 _~ Stay, please. I wish to apologize for my behavior. I lost control. Please forgive me! ~_ Data pleaded, calling for her to return.

 _~ You're pouting again, Commandant. You and I both lost some control yesterday. I knew I should have left, but Kessa was convinced everything was buttoned down. You were worn out from the constant pressure and...being apart for the week didn't seem to help. You slept well? ~_

Data sighed deeply. He had never expected to find another woman with whom he would feel...cared for. Teslyn may have begun this relationship with him by tearing him down, but she had been right about the need. Data had needed to move past the grief and only with her help had that been possible.

She had stood by him and doggedly supported him once he had finally admitted to wanting her near. It humbled him.

 _~ Thank you, ~_ he told her.

 _~ For what? ~_ she asked him.

 _~ For everything you have done for and to me, ~_ he replied. He sent her snippets of memories from their first meeting through to last evening.

She sent him a gentle laugh. _~ Just wait, I have a lot more that I plan to do to you. ~_

 _~ Why do you revisit this topic at this time?~_ he questioned, warning in his tone.

 _~ Must be the sadomasochist in me, ~_ she quipped.

 _~ Attempt to get that out of you, ~_ he responded, the humor returning to his mental tone.

~ _I can try to get the masochist out, but I think I'll keep that sadistic side. You're still gonna need a good kick in the backside even after today...sir. ~_

Teslyn and Jacquie had breakfast together and then went shopping. Teslyn needed a few things, and realized she didn't have anything to wear for any of the future dinners they'd planned. Tonight the women would wear their uniforms.

As they looked at dresses, Jacquie let out a laugh. At Teslyn's questioning look, she blushed and explained.

"Lore went shopping with me last week for a dress. He wanted to pay for it, but I told him that I could afford it just fine. He then tried to get me to agree to him setting up an account for me...where he just puts money in it for me." Jacquie laughed and then sighed. "He's convinced I'm trying to get something from him. I can't get him to relax."

Teslyn smiled. "You will. Do like I do, yell at him!"

The day was beautiful. The area where the graduation ceremony took place looked out over the bay. The view of the water and the Golden Gate Bridge could take one's breath away. An ensign from last year's graduating class read the Starfleet charter to open this year's ceremony.

The speakers for this year included the two top performing cadets, a forty-four year veteran Admiral who retired this year, and the Federation President. The president had asked to come to thank Commandant Soong for all his years of excellent service, feeling honor bound after Data had been injured saving his life during the incident aboard the Triumph.

In the president's speech, he reminded the cadets that while honor, glory and triumphs may be ahead of them, many if not all would also be called on to sacrifice. That sacrifice could be their time, their dignity, health or even their lives. As long as they remembered what they were fighting to maintain, answering that call would be easier.

When the president had finished his speech, the commandant rose to shake his hand. At first the tone of this coming together was Data showing respect for the human male whose hand he shook. By the end, it was the president who was showing reverence for the android who had served longer than anyone else, living or dead.

It was a moving moment.

As the president made his way off the stage, Teslyn straightened in her seat. She looked over her uniform to be certain all was in order. This one would only be worn today, but symbolized the graduate's transition from cadet to ensign.

The pants were plain white, but it was the shirt that made the uniform unique. Most of it was also white, but the top half of the front panel was gray to signify their status as cadets. But this uniform held a secret.

The commandant made his typical brief and to the point speech about doing your best and focusing on the skills they had been taught in the past four years. He then began reading off their names.

Since they were read alphabetically, Teslyn was only fifth on the list. Her heart began pounding with the first name called, but when Data called hers and their eyes met, breathing became almost impossible.

She wasn't sure she would make it to the stage, but somehow, she did. When Data handed over her diploma and reached out to shake her hand, temptation got the best of her.

She kissed him.

It was just on the cheek, but he still blushed.

"You're sexy when you're embarrassed, Commandant." She said this in a whisper, but Data was miked and the whole audience still heard her. Many in the crowd cheered, some hissed, but most laughed. Data just continued to look stunned and self-conscious. Deciding that she'd given him enough hell, Teslyn walked quickly from the stage and back to her seat.

As the ceremony proceeded, the commandant seemed ultra careful to stay out of kissing range of the female cadets, much to their chagrin. He neglected to take the same level of caution with the male cadets, however, giving the renowned cut-up of the class the opening he needed. Just as Teslyn had done, Seth Morehead leaned in and kissed the commandant on the cheek once he had his diploma.

"And you have really soft skin, Commandant," the young man commented, before high-tailing it off the stage.

Even Teslyn had trouble staying in her seat, she was laughing so hard. The expression on the commandant's face when he looked directly at her was the only thing that kept her from falling.

The last names were read, and the last diploma handed out. Once that cadet had returned to his seat, Data came forward to the edge of the stage and motioned for the class to stand.

"I commend you all on your hard work and congratulate you for your achievement. As Commandant of this Academy, I hereby promote you all to the rank of ensign with all the responsibilities and privileges of that rank. Well done and congratulations to you all! Ex astris, scientia!"

At the completion of the Academy motto, all the newly promoted ensigns pulled the tear away panel from the front of their uniforms to reveal the colour of their chosen branch of service and the shining pip on their collars. Having no hats to throw, as was done in time gone by, they all folded and threw the unneeded fabric into the air with a resounding cheer. The spectators applauded and also cheered loudly.

Jacquie and Teslyn ran to each other as soon as Data dismissed them. Coming from the crowd, Lore joined them only a moment later. Turning to look at the stage, where all their professors now stood talking or moving to shake hands with one of the newly graduated, Data stood talking with Professor Jet.

Teslyn had told Jacquie about the incident in Data's office, and Jacquie mentioned it to Lore last night. As the area slowly began to empty, Lore, Jacquie and Teslyn waited in place for Data to join them. Jet looked reluctant to let him go, but noticed his frequent glances to his left. Following his gaze to the little group that waited for him, Jet sighed.

"I can't understand why you'd let her treat you like she did. She shows you no respect." Jet shook her head at him in disgust.

"Some have unusual ways of showing respect. While the harshest words may initially hurt us, they can also save us if we make the effort to listen." Data turned back to look at Jet. He offered his hand, wished her well and walked from the stage. Many stopped him as Data made his way to the awaiting party, but when he finally arrived, he was in control.

"You seem to have fans all over, my brother," Lore noted, once Data was close by.

"Professor Jet doesn't seem to want to give up on you, Commandant." Jacquie noted the man had not taken his eyes from her friend in several minutes, and still hadn't.

"I regret that her declaration of feelings for me came at such an inopportune time, but had it come two years ago, it would not change how I feel about the professor, Ensign..." Data looked up and turned to face the brunette. Smiling, with a hint of embarrassment, he corrected himself. "Jacquie," he said and nodded.

This caused Jacquie to colour slightly, even though she wasn't sure why.

"I offer my congratulations to you both," Data said, looking from Jacquie to Teslyn. "I was impressed with your speech, Teslyn. Well done." This was in reference to the speech Teslyn made as second in her class.

The redhead nodded and smiled. "Thank you. I see you survived the kisses you received today. You do look good in crimson."

Data grimaced at her as Lore laughed. "They got you good with that one, brother.

"Teslyn will one day discover that if one plays with fire, one should expect to get burned." Data raised an eyebrow at her meaningfully.

"In other words, payback will be hell, Tez." Jacquie squeezed her friend's hand as Data nodded.

"Okay. Enough chitchat, it's time to paint this town gold, like Data's and my skin used to be. Let's go!" Lore grabbed Jacquie's hand and pulled her along. Data walked beside Teslyn, just a step behind them.

From the stage, Trisha Jet watched as the commandant walked away after talking with his brother and the two former cadets. The fact that Anala walked closely beside him as the foursome departed the graduation area, caused Jet to sigh. She was just a girl, barely old enough to be called a woman. How could that disrespectful child take in such an intelligent man?

The restaurant was crowded, but Lore had made reservations, so they were escorted to a lovely table quickly. One side of the restaurant boasted a floor to ceiling window, giving a spectacular view of not only the bay but the bridge as well. The décor inside had a marine theme, as did the menu.

Lore and Jacquie made sure when they took their seats in a rounded booth, Data sat with Teslyn. The newly promoted ensigns in the Soong party were not the only ones here. The notability of this establishment drew seven more of their classmates and all of them took note of who was sitting with whom in the rounded booth. Lore wore a dark suit to be sure he was not mistaken for Data even at a distance. Data was in his dress uniform of white.

Data took note of the faces he knew around the room. He knew many, beyond those of the seven other ensigns. Under the table, Teslyn took hold of his hand.

"You're staring at people. I thought this was supposed to be our night out?" she reminded him.

Data tried to pull his gaze back to her, but saw another face before he could get there. "That is Til'rak Ja'Tar. She is a member of the Academy board of directors." Data let Teslyn follow his gaze across the room where a rather large orange skinned woman was taking her seat.

"So?"

"She will notice me...us."

"Are you doing something wrong?" Teslyn asked. Data slowly turned his head to look at her.

"No," he admitted, softly.

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Stop worrying. The wait is over and we made it without any major infractions or losing our minds. Now pay attention to me!"

He did. Gazing into her eyes, a thought came to him. "I have never told you how beautiful you are." Data knew the look of longing had returned to his eyes, but this time he did not fight it.

Teslyn grinned. "That's a good start. And I already told you about being sexy today," she said with a teasing chuckle.

"Yes, but you were being facetious."

Teslyn shook her head. "I was making an understatement. You're sexy all the time, not just when you're embarrassed."

The waitress came for their order, cutting off the opportunity to flirt with Data for a few moments. Lore wanted them to all order lobster, since it was so messy, but fun to eat. Data grimaced, but Lore threatened to spike Data's drink with an intoxicant that was formulated especially for androids. Data ordered a lobster tail as a compromise.

"That's my brother," Lore said with a smirk. "Just give him a good piece of tail and he's happy."

Jacquie swatted Lore several times for that comment. Teslyn tried to glare, but since being this close to Data had thoughts of sex racing through her head at warp speed, it was difficult to convincingly admonish Lore. Data wondered if just taking Teslyn and getting a table for themselves was such a horrible idea after all.

"The point of this evening was for us all to relax and have fun, not to pick on anyone. Let's try and remember that, okay?" Jacquie phrased this so it didn't come out like an accusation against Lore, but she did look right at him for most of it. He finally looked abashed and promised to try.

Data nodded too. She was right, and so was Lore. He needed to relax.

"I am sorry. I believe I have caused the tension level to increase. You are correct...Jacquie... Forgive me, informality with those I do not know well has never come easy to me." Data gave the brunette a humble smile.

Jacquie looked a little uncomfortable too. "I can understand that. I'm still used to calling you Commandant...just saying Data is not going to be easy." A look of panic suddenly came over her face. "It is okay to call you by name, isn't it? I didn't ask!"

Data held up a hand. "Yes, it is...okay...Jacquie."

She smiled and let go of the breath she'd been holding. "Data," she said as he nodded, pleased.

Teslyn sighed. "Teslyn and Lore, now that everyone is introduced and we have drinks, I want to make a toast." Her suggestion was well received, so everyone lifted their beverage. "To life's chapters just closed and new chapters opening. May they be a lot less...frustrating."

"Here, here" was heard around the table as glasses clinked.

Dinner arrived and was enjoyed by all. When Data was given his meal, Teslyn did stare pointedly at his lobster tail asking if he liked it.

"I believe I should remember to keep you away from my brother. He is having a negative influence on you. More exposure could cause you to go from merely difficult to impossible."

Teslyn huffed at this. "Gee, go and burst my bubble! I thought I already WAS impossible." She turned to look at Jacquie. "I think it is your fault. I'm gonna have to stop seeing you. I think you're making me lose my edge."

Jacquie's expression turned dubious. "If you didn't have me the last few months, I think you would have gone OVER that edge." Teslyn laughed, but had to agree. This sparked a retelling of how the two met and became friends.

Teslyn's research into the life of Lessa Barrows Soong included mention of the legendary, if enigmatic Guinan. The El-Aurian was known for deeds done aboard the Enterprise of her time, but she was known to Lessa as a teacher. Instructing the young Kalestrian to use her telekinetic gifts, Guinan befriended the girl even before she married Data Soong.

Teslyn was looking for more information on El-Aurians in the Academy library when she discovered a fellow cadet accessing the same information. Discovering Jacquie Lore was half El-Aurian piqued the Kalestrian's curiosity. A debate between the two had arisen about which was the more powerful race. It may have been a childish argument, but it was still a beginning. The two quickly become friends, despite their difference of opinion on the original topic.

"Intriguing," Data commented. "You begin all of your relationships by arguing. Perhaps when Jacquie completes her training in her field, you can be her first patient." While Data's expression was deadpan, his amber eyes finally had the light Teslyn was waiting to see in them. She furrowed her brows at him, but had to laugh.

"Not everyone, just the ones I like the most."

"Hmm, you didn't really argue with me that much..." Lore noted, reviewing their first conversations.

"That's because I don't like you." Teslyn kept a straight face for only a moment before she broke into laughter at Lore's drop jaw expression. Jacquie and Data laughed too. It seemed that Data was finally relaxing.

When the laughing subsided, Jacquie leaned against Lore, letting out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Lore asked concerned.

"I just realized that with the amount of training I'll need to treat Tez, I may never graduate." Jacquie smirked at Teslyn who furrowed her brows. This brought laughter to the table once again.

During dessert, Data put his arm over the back of the booth, making Teslyn feel like he almost had his arm around her. It was close, but not close enough. Data noticed her looking from his face to his arm and back again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Not wrong, just not good enough. I don't want to complain, because you're breathing normally and even laughing. I was thinking that if we went dancing, maybe I could get you to put your arms around me." Teslyn's golden eyes looked soft as she suggested this.

"OOOOO, can we?" Jacquie asked, obviously delighted with the idea. "Teslyn and I decided to skip the Academy dance this year since we thought it would be too much for you, Data. I could go with Lore, but that still could confuse people and we've had enough of that. Can we go?" Her brown eyes were full of anticipation as she looked over at Data.

It would be wonderful to have a chance for Teslyn to be in his arms again. He had put his arm behind her to be closer, but it was not enough for him either.

"If my brother agrees," Data said, "I would be agreeable, if we can find a place where some of the music is...quieter."

"Sounds a little stuffy, but it's a start, my brother." Lore winked at Teslyn. "Don't believe him, he likes shaking his tail and watching female tail shaking just as much at the next android."

Data sighed. "At the easiest opportunity, I need to find a way to delete the word 'tail' from your memory. I will go only if you promise me to not repeat that word again tonight."

Lore rolled his eyes for a second. "There are lots more words where that came from."

"Lore!" Jacquie scolded him.

"All right, I'll behave. For you, my brown eyed beauty."

Once they finished dessert, the foursome went in search of a place to go dancing. They found a place that was favored by the youth of the area, but still played music of all types. They even had an all request room. The group chose this one and headed inside.

Data found the music Lore requested shockingly odd, but he kept this to himself. Teslyn looked pleased, so he let it pass. They took a table to wait for the songs they requested to be played. Data was not used to the loud atmosphere, so he decided to simply focus all of his attention on Teslyn.

It dawned on him that in the time he had known her no situation had ever made her nervous. She noticed his stare and questioned him.

"You were asleep, so you missed it. In the Care Center, meeting so much of your family, meeting Lore for the first time, and then worrying that you wouldn't make it...I was as jittery as hell that entire time." Teslyn gave him a weak smile.

Teslyn had never admitted to this before. Her admission had a powerful affect on him. Reaching across the table, Data sought out her hand. She linked her fingers with his, warming him.

"Dance with me," he said. Fate smiled, and a song Teslyn had requested began to play. Lore and Jacquie were already dancing, but Data did not notice as they moved in their direction. His full attention was on the woman in his arms.

Three songs played before Teslyn asked if they could sit one out. Data nodded, but as she tried to lead the way back, Data pulled her back, taking hold of her hand. This move was one she'd not expected from him, as he had been avoiding it all evening. The misty expression in his eyes added to her confusion.

"What's gotten into you? What happened to taking it slow?" she asked, once they returned to the table. He was still holding her hand.

"I see no reason to deny my desire to touch you. Some of my desires must wait, but this one I can indulge." He pulled her hand and his above the table, moving his hand against her, sensuously. "It is difficult for me to deal with established patterns of behavior changing so dramatically. I am trying."

Teslyn reached out for his other hand. "I know you are. It's not easy for me, either. I have so many conflicting impulses. I want to move closer to you, but something will tell me to stop and then I'll worry about unsettling you or...I'm not as calm as you think I am." She sighed and shrugged.

On the dance floor, Lore and Jacquie observed the pair at their table.

"I'm glad Data's loosening up a bit. They've been waiting so long...it hurt me to see them struggle so long to hide their feelings." Jacquie grimaced at the memory of how often Teslyn had just about ignited with frustration.

"I think my brother is still worried he will repeat the events of last night. He was afraid he'd injured the fireball."

Jacquie looked shocked. "He didn't remember?"

"Emotions...strong emotions can corrupt memory storage. I assured him she was fine and I think she did too." Lore moved his hand lower on Jacquie's back until he made contact with her shapely ass. He gave it a suggestive squeeze. "Since my brother now has his woman well in hand, I want to concentrate on mine." Using his new grip on her backside, Lore ground his groin into her, emphasizing his point.

"Is that all you ever think of?" Jacquie asked. She rolled her eyes but smirked back at him too.

"No, but as sexy as you are, it's amazing that it's not. I want you to come over to my place tonight. Stay with me there. You don't have anywhere to be for a while. We can pack up your things from your Academy dorm and keep them at my house until you need to get settled in your new place with the fireball." Lore nuzzled her cheek, dotting kisses lower until he worked down to her throat.

Jacquie moaned, unable to resist the heat he was generating between them. She let him continue, drowning in the desire he created in her. It seemed hours later when she was able to agree to his wishes regarding her relocation, but because it was practical. She questioned him to make sure it was really what he wanted, but did finally agree.

As Lore and Jacquie made plans and Data and Teslyn talked, while holding hands and staring fondly into each other's eyes, two other young women decided to check out the request room.

"If they have good music here, we'll get the guys. Maybe you'll get lucky and yours with get drunk and pass out...what a doyde." Raylish Meridock rolled her eyes at Jada in disgust.

"Hey! I like Bryde! He's a good kisser." Jada pulled at her tight fitting dress. Being strapless, it had a tendency to slid downward, because she didn't have the money to pay for the self-forming version of this dress.

"I wouldn't let that guy's tongue near me for...SHIT! Look over there!" Raylish's eyes went wide as her scan of the room came upon the table where Commandant Soong sat holding hands with Teslyn Anala. "I can't believe it! The Ice Machine and the Fire Bitch Queen?"

Jada gasped. "The commandant looks so...I don't think I've seen that much emotion on his face before. You think he's gonna kiss her?"

"I think I'm going to stay and find out. That son of a bitch. Play it all like he's so pure and by the book. Caught his hand in the cookie jar." Raylish pulled Jada back towards the door. "Go get the dicks. We're staying here." Jada looked unsure, but followed her directive. Raylish could be violent if she didn't get her way at times.

Teslyn and Data joined the other two on the dance floor for one more dance before Jacquie decided she was tired and thirsty. When they returned to the table, Teslyn noted her empty glass and asked Data if he'd get her another drink. She was drinking a non-alcoholic fruit drink, so Data agreed. At his inquiry, Jacquie also requested a refill. Data made his way to the bar, unaware that his movements were being carefully monitored.

With two fresh drinks in hand, Data turned back towards his table only to find himself face to face with the girl who had made lewd remarks to him. It had been over a year ago, but androids didn't forget.

"Is there something I can do for you, Ensign Meridock?" he asked, severely.

"Maybe after you get rid of those drinks, you can dance with me like you did the fire-starter. Your twin seems to know how to bump and grind. Do you?" She gave him a malevolent smile.

"I have no interest in this conversation, Ensign. I am here to help Ensigns Lore and Anala celebrate their graduation. They are conducting themselves with honor befitting their new status. I note you have already shed yours." Data gave her skimpy dress a disapproving glance. "Obviously your agenda for the evening does not include honorable objectives."

Meridock put her hands on her hips, narrowing her dark eyes. "And yours does? Hypocrite! I saw you with Anala. You were all over her. Looks to me like this is something that's been going on for a while and I do believe that's against some of your precious rules, isn't it, Commandant?" Her tone had turned threateningly sarcastic.

This was exactly what Data had tried so hard to avoid. While he had been mostly successful in resisting the temptation, besides his two momentary lapses he had followed the rules to the letter. But it was those two missteps that gave him pause now.

"Cat got your tongue, Data?" Meridock asked, giving him a smile she hoped was seductive.

"No, but I may have to surgically remove yours if you don't turn around and go back to wherever your kind festers."

Meridock whirled around to see Teslyn standing angrily behind her. "Come to his defense again, I see. He repay you for that with good grades or good grades and the demonstration of his sexual programs?"

"I doubt the commandant truly needs my help, but if so, I'd willingly give it, as is my duty, Ensign. Your crude comments just prove to me you don't deserve to wear the uniform. Must be why you're here out of it and in that...harlot's gown."

Raylish screwed up her face and then drew back her hand, intending to slap Teslyn. There was a crashing sound as a drink hit the floor. Data grabbed the woman's hand before she could make contact. It was fortunate, as Teslyn had also seen this coming. The pyrokenetic brought her hand up to block Meridock's attack. Teslyn's hand was engulfed in flames.

Wide eyed from being so solidly restrained by the commandant in addition to being faced with a shield of fire, Meridock stood stunned.

As Teslyn lowered her hand, Data, still holding one drink, turned the foolish ensign to face him. "Your propensity for ill-advised actions does not bode well for your future in Starfleet, Ensign." Data released his hold on her, but still stared at her with incensed eyes. "I will be contacting your dorm room housemother in thirty-four minutes. If she reports you have returned, I will instruct her that you are confined to your dorm house for two days. If you are not, it will be a week."

Meridock finally had nothing to say. Deciding he was done here, Data headed back to retrieve a replacement for the drink he had been forced to drop. A service robot was already attending to the spill.

"Raylish, I make you a promise." Teslyn waited for the other woman to face her before she continued. "If you ever threaten him or I again, whatever hot little outfit you're wearing...will get substantially hotter!" Teslyn smiled sweetly before laying a very warm hand on Raylish's bare shoulder.

Raylish pulled away from Teslyn's touch with a stifled gasp. Her shoulder was a brighter pink, but the mark would be gone by the time she made it back to her dorm room.

Agreeing to put this unpleasant encounter behind them, Data invited Jacquie for a dance. Lore gave Teslyn a questioning smile, so she took his hand.

"Not so keen on the first built brother, Red?" Lore asked as they made their way to the floor.

Teslyn's expression remained unreadable as Lore pulled her closer for the dance. "It's not that, I just feel I need to let you in on a little deduction I made."

"Oh? And what would that be, little fireball?" Lore asked with a placating smile.

"One of the reasons you and Alaeda broke up was because she discovered you were sleeping with organic females."

Lore did his best to remain calm, but this was not something he expected this young woman to know. "Who told you that?" he asked. Few knew this fact, but one of them had to have told her.

"In a way, I guess Data did."

Now Lore looked panicked. "My brother knows?" Impossible...he had covered his tracks and he had begged Alaeda to never to tell her father.

"You're still in one piece, so I'm assuming he doesn't." Teslyn looked purposeful and this worried Lore.

"How did you find out?"

"Data told me about the hormone detection program you created. While he seemed to believe you created it for all your kind, I don't think so. You wouldn't have seen the need unless you wanted it for yourself. Data believes he was the first to try it. I think he was the second."

The smirk that always seemed to be plastered across Lore's face, vanished. She had him and he knew it. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing big and nothing for me. Jacquie loves you. As long as you make her happy, I'm not going to say a word. If you two break up, do your best to spare her feelings, and you're in the clear too. However, if I even suspect you of cheating on her or mistreating her in anyway, I will not only fry your ass, but Data will know everything I do."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes. It's not that I don't like you, I do. I just like Jacquie more. This is not a threat to stay with her and treat her like a queen. She doesn't want that. I know you had it rough with Alaeda. I can even sense that Data doesn't like her much and we both know how painful that must be for him. I think Jacquie is good for you and you for her...just don't fuck her over."

Lore chewed this over as he studied the fireball's expression. She wasn't taking any pleasure in this, he could see that clearly. "You're watching her back?"

Teslyn thought for a moment and nodded, smiling. "Yeah." She tilted her head to the other side, staring fixedly at him. "Can you agree to those terms?"

Lore didn't look happy, but he nodded. "Agreed."

She gave him an encouraging smile. "I think you just should have left Alaeda from the start, Lore. She sounds like a bitch."

He sighed as he turned her around in time to the music. "She wasn't at first. I was the only one she was nice to. It was good for years, but...her hatred of organics coloured everything. Eventually, it worked against me too." He looked hurt and betrayed.

"Why did you stay?" Teslyn asked, still not understanding this.

Lore looked stunned. "Data!" he whispered, harshly.

"What? Why?"

"I was married to his first built daughter!" He exclaimed quietly, so only she would hear.

"Data wouldn't have held that against you. He knew what Alaeda was like," she scolded.

Lore looked crestfallen. "I wasn't sure about that. At the time, Data and I...it was years ago that I first thought about leaving her. Data and I were not getting along well. I've been the evil brother all my life. I'm tired of it. Having a falling out with Data was not the way I wanted to go."

"You were cornered." It wasn't a question.

"Yes...in a way." He smirked. "I guess I could have just kept my hands to myself, but I never wanted to be a monk, Red."

"And all work and no sex takes the smirk right off of Lore's face...I get the picture." Teslyn grinned. "You are not the evil brother, Lore. You got dealt a crappy hand. It's a new deal...and you have much better cards this time." She gave him a meaningful smile.

Lore looked across the floor to where Data was dancing with Jacquie. His expression became very serious. "I won't fuck it up."

Jacquie followed Data to the dance floor and let him take her into his arms. Jacquie looked over as Lore got Teslyn to agree to a dance. She noticed how serious both of them looked almost at once and found it odd.

"They have such odd expressions on their faces. I wonder what they're talking about?" Jacquie mused, out loud.

Data looked over, also taking note of their severe expressions, he shook his head. "I do not know. For the majority of this evening Teslyn has only been in the lightest of contact with me."

Jacquie looked back at him, curiosity on her face. "She usually does more?"

Data looked embarrassed. "In the last week, she has been providing me with additional emotional control. Yesterday I...overtaxed that control."

"But normally, does she always keep tabs on you?" Jacquie wondered why Teslyn would have a link to him open at all times.

"Before the incident aboard the Triumph, no. Since then, we used her ability to communicate, privately. We did so on average, four times a week."

"You speak in the past tense."

"I am not sure what will happen now," Data admitted.

"You said she is still in some sort of contact with you now?"

"Yes. It is difficult to describe, but it is a non-invasive, minute link. Relaying only that she is well and close to me. It gives her the same information about me," he explained.

"An 'I'm okay, you're okay' line?" she asked with a grin.

He thought this over. "Precisely. I am confused. Teslyn does not use her gift with you?"

"Yes, but mostly we talk. And I've never almost died on her, so I guess she's not as protective of me." Jacquie looked back over to her friend and her lover. "Can I ask you a question?"

Data tensed. "You may ask. I cannot promise an answer."

"Fair enough." Jacquie looked him dead in the eye. "Am I in over my head with Lore?" she asked him.

Data slowed their dancing pace to look her more directly in the eyes. "Perhaps. My brother is not what he seems, Jacquie. He hides much, and often, not what he should. I know he is genuinely fond of you. It is up to you to decide if it is enough. I will caution you. My daughter was cruel to him. I believe she emotionally scarred him. I regret not intervening." Data sighed. "It was not until too late that I discovered he was reluctant to leave Alaeda for fear it would have a detrimental affect on our relationship."

"Lore worried it would upset you to break it off with her...I can see why he'd think that. She is your daughter."

"It is because she is my daughter that I am aware of just how difficult she was on him. Alaeda is the only one of our children that Lessa did not like. Alaeda directly caused this. She once attacked Lessa."

Jacquie gasped. "I didn't know that."

"Few do outside of my family. I tell you, because you may have cause to need that information. Teslyn expressed a concern for your safety should Alaeda gain knowledge of Lore's relationship with you. I resisted against her concerns, but I may have been in error. Should you be confronted with her, take whatever means possible to protect yourself. Speak to Lore in private. He will be able to instruct you on a way to disable Alaeda should the need arise. It is not for public knowledge, but you may need this information. Tell him I told you to ask for it."

She nodded, the words 'yes, sir' on her tongue, his tone was so serious. This was not what she'd expected as an answer to her question.

The song ended and four people made their way back to the table. All were quiet and contemplative. Lore looked deeply into Jacquie's eyes as she looked at him, thinking over what Data told her. Teslyn watched them as she moved to stand next to Data. She was thrilled, but surprised when he again reached for her hand.

The couples soon decided it was time to call it a night. Teslyn could see that both Jacquie and Lore wanted to be alone together, so she and Data had to say their goodbyes. Data walked Teslyn from Lore's aircar to the door of her dorm building. At her door, he did not kiss her, but just stared at her instead. The housemother just happened to be by the door and, through the glass, she could see who was bringing Teslyn home. The woman looked stunned.

"She is watching," Data commented.

"I know. I can hear her. Are you going to let other people have this much of an influence on our relationship forever?"

Data had to grin. "Are we going to have a relationship forever?" he asked, hopefully. He knew she was aware of his goal in this, so he saw no point in pretending.

"Don't change the subject!" she chastened.

"Not forever...but this time. I am not comfortable with this level of scrutiny." He took a deep breath and leaned in, but kissed her on the forehead.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I feel like a five year old being kissed by her grand-uncle."

"We are not related and I will try for the lips next time."

"A week ago, in your office-"

"We were alone," he interrupted. Lifting a hand, he linked his fingers briefly with hers. "This will not be a constant." He let go of her hand, but could not quite convince his legs to take him away from her. She must have felt his hesitation. Reaching out, she brushed his cheek before turning towards the door.

"Goodnight, Data."

"Goodnight, Teslyn." She slowly went inside. He could not move until she passed the doorway and it closed behind her. As he turned back to the aircar, he missed her already.

In the car, on the way back to the Academy, where Data had his aircar, Jacquie and Lore were quiet. This suited Data who did not feel like talking.

He drove home after wishing his brother and Jacquie a good evening. He found there were lights on in his home as he approached. Grace was waiting. She had attended the graduation, giving Teslyn her congratulations before Data joined the group. Some of his children wanted to come, but once they discovered the plans for after, they decided there would be time later for a private celebration.

"Did it go well?" Grace asked, even before the door was closed to the garage.

Data turned to smile at her as he unbuttoned his collar. It suddenly felt confining. "Yes. There were tense moments. I had a confrontation with one of the new ensigns. We elected to go dancing. This ensign saw Teslyn and I together and accused us of improper behavior."

"You danced with Teslyn?" Grace asked, grinning with dignified excitement.

Data grinned. "Yes. She was not pleased when I kissed her on the forehead to say goodnight, but I would say it went well."

Grace covered her mouth and beamed at him. This mannerism always reminded Data of his mother. It was one of the things that made this woman so dear to him.

"I'm so happy for you. When will you see her again? Will you see her alone this time?"

"Thank you, I am not sure, I believe we planned to have Lore and Jacquie with us for the next three...dates. I too look forward to spending time alone with her, not having to worry where we are and who is there, watching. I am confused. I did not expect to feel quite so uncomfortable initially, as I did. I could not bring myself to look at Teslyn, let alone, touch her."

"It's the stress from the wait, sir. It may be with you for a little while longer, but it will gradually leave you. You'll see. You'll soon forget anyone else is there when you are with her." Unable to resist, Grace came over and hugged Data tightly. "I'm glad you finally found someone."

Grace pulled away and Data could see tears in her eyes. Confused and alarmed, he asked her what was wrong. "Has something happened while I was away? Are you ill?"

She sniffed, brushed away a tear and shook her head. "No, sir. All is well here. It's just that...I'm not getting any younger. I turn ninety-one this year. I will not live as long as your Lessa or...I'm only human, sir. I want to know there will be someone to take care of you, should I not be able to anymore."

"You are in fine health. I see no indication that you will not live for at least two more, perhaps three more decades. Should you wish to leave my service-"

"Bite your tongue!" she snapped, unsettled by the mere suggestion. "I am here until I die or you throw me out."

Data smiled, warmed by her dedication. "Then you are here. I have no intention of terminating your employ."

She looked away, obviously touched as well. "I should be going to bed. I'm glad you had a good time. Goodnight, sir." She nodded at him and made her way to the garage, which had a passage to her cottage.

"Goodnight, Grace. Sleep well. Thank you." Data watched her go. He looked around his mansion, thinking about a comment Teslyn had made two years ago about how big and empty this house was. Data had not even given thought to having more children. Built or born. Still, Data retained the genetic material he saved from all that time ago, when Q turned him into an organic being for a week. Data built a special stasis unit for the vial with multiple redundant backups to ensure the content's safety.

Would Teslyn want to have children? Would she want built and born? Would she just wish one kind or the other? Or would she wish none at all? It was something he would need to discuss with her. But perhaps their second date would not be the time.

Teslyn had to be quiet when she came in her dorm apartment. Phrem was sleeping in its room. Teslyn went to her tiny bedroom and looked it over. She'd been lucky enough to draw Phrem two years in a row, though she had the feeling that someone had interceded there, but she didn't know who. She'd never mentioned anything to Data, so she doubted it was him. Now, it was irrelevant. She had to pack up and be out of here in three days.

Since there would be four weeks before the cottage she and Jacquie were renting together would be ready, she'd contacted Kessa for a place to stay. Data's only blonde daughter had moved with her elderly husband three years ago, to the San Francisco area. Kessa admitted it was because she wanted to be closer to her father. Corin moved here the year after, though alone. His last wife had died a few years back.

Deciding to get some of the packing out of the way, Teslyn got to work. She thought over the events of the evening as she did. She wished Lore and Jacquie a silent goodnight, hoping that her talk with Lore had not been a bad idea.

Data...she still didn't know quite what to think about how he'd been tonight. She's imagined the evening a million times since Jacquie told her about it, but it had gone nowhere near like she'd imagined. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of his kissing her on the forehead as her housemother watched. Teslyn knew he was nervous as hell at that moment. Funny, but that moment and many others had truly felt like a first date, while others had felt like play-acting.

Her housemother had questioned her when Teslyn came in, about what she'd seen. Teslyn casually informed her how the commandant's brother had set up a double date, but hinted to the woman that Data had not really known it was a date.

"Looked like one to me," The woman had scoffed.

"Felt like one too, once the commandant accepted the idea. I just hope he calls me. I'd like to go out with him again."

Teslyn stopped her packing for a moment and looked at her hands. They were shaking. She was astonished to realize how worried she was that Data wouldn't want to go out again. The evening had not been easy. He'd been so nervous tonight. Even when he relaxed a little, they'd run into Meridock. That fiasco stunned Data and Teslyn knew it. It was possible he'd decide all this wasn't worth it. With her at University of California San Francisco, she'd be just out of the way enough from him and Data could just...forget about chancing the scandal.

Teslyn considered opening her link to Data to see how he was feeling, but she knew he'd know. Three hundred years of being married to a telepath did that to a person. Teslyn could sense he was awake, fine, southwest of her and calm. She sighed and went back to work. He'd call. They talked about this...he was to call tomorrow night. He'd keep his promise.

But what would he say?

Grace watched her adopted family through the glass doors that led to the backyard of the mansion. Kessa was in the pool, of course. Corin was in his bathing suit, but sat on the edge of the pool. He splashed his sister at every opportunity. Data was outside too, but had not been acting normal all day. He got up from the breakfast table at least six different times, but only came back with something in his hand once. He still did not seem able to sit for long.

The breakfast dishes were done, so Grace headed upstairs for the cleaning there. If the commandant was still fidgeting when she returned, she would intervene.

Kessa swam away from Corin to escape his powerful splashes. She decided he would probably get in the pool soon and chase her. If daddy didn't stop pacing around the garden, she may have to try and push him into the pool. True, he'd just sink, but maybe it would distract him for a while.

Years of practice and telepathic exercises with mamma had gained Kessa the ability to scan her built kin without their knowledge. She didn't indulge in this practice often, but today, it sounded like a good idea. Daddy was brooding and she suspected it was related to Teslyn, but details would be helpful.

Kessa reached the side of the pool and turned back to see her father scanning the grounds, as though he was looking for someone. She turned around to pull herself out of the pool, but her brother chose that moment to leap across the pool, grabbing her and pulling her under as he sank. Corin tickled her all the way down.

Kessa was gasping for breath when she made it back to the surface. Corin was already up the ladder, grinning mischievously at her. Kessa couldn't resist. He had to go down and he had to go down now.

Data turned at the sounds of more splashing coming from the pool. He smiled at the sight of his two children going down, Corin's weight and lack of buoyancy keeping Kessa from floating to the surface. They had been playing this game for more years than he had been commandant. They never tired of it and watching them always made Data smile.

Of all his children, Data was closest to these two. They were always there when he needed them and he tried to be there for them, as well. Data was pleased that Teslyn got along with them. Had there been tension between her and his children, this relationship may have proved impossible. He moved to the other side of the garden. He had little to do out here, but Kessa had wanted him to come outside for a while.

Data did not want to be outside. The problem was, he did not want to be inside either. He sighed. He wanted to finish the end of year report. He had it composed, but he needed to write it out and submit it to the Academy board. Still, the idea of being inside his office for any length of time did not appeal to him. The wind blew enticing Data to turn his face into the warm breeze. The Vulcan pil'ka flowers were blooming. The fragrance was lovely. Data wondered if Teslyn had ever seen a pil'ka flower. Maybe he could pick some and bring them to her.

Data sighed again and walked over to the lawn chairs to sit. He was there for only a moment before a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Kessa's gentle smile.

"Call her," she said, simply.

Data looked away, sighing again. This was an annoying habit. He must try to stop it.

"I will call her tonight. It was what we agreed to do."

Kessa sat down on a chair next to his. She put a hand over her father's and shook her head. "Must I logic you into this?" she asked.

"I do not wish to make a nuisance of myself."

Kessa laughed. "I love you, daddy. Only you could think of loving someone as being a nuisance." She squeezed his hand, grinning at him, brightly. "If I tell you that she is thinking of you, would it change your mind?"

"It is still morning."

"It's evening somewhere in the world. Beam to England and call her from there."

Data chuckled. He put his other hand atop Kessa's. "I love you too, Kessa. I think I will call her from my office." Rising, Data kissed his beloved daughter on the cheek before going inside. A moment later he sat before his computer monitor, trying to think of a good excuse for calling Teslyn now.

Teslyn stood in a room surrounded by storage boxes. She was sitting on one, updating her personal log. Data, as usual, figured prominently in it. Actually, going back to her logs from about age fifteen, one boy or another would be the focus of her logs. This past two years had been the exception to the rule. Starting with the return from their second year expedition, Ly had appeared less and less in Teslyn's logs. Her dramatic first encounters with Data had been recorded to the best of her recollection, but her boyfriend just did not seem to capture her enthusiasm as he had before the trip.

Teslyn knew the kisses shared in a tent had been a catalyst for Data to make changes in his life. Teslyn took great pride in hearing that he'd begun to date only weeks after their return. She felt vicarious excitement seeing Data walk with a woman that Teslyn knew he was seeing. But her life had changed too. Not because of the kiss, however. It was one comment that the then brooding man said that she had trouble shaking.

Data had asked her why she dated Ly Kent when she wasn't committed to him. She'd given him some lame response about liking how he feared her pyrokenesis. Data shook his head and confidently told her he didn't believe that. He'd told her she wished Ly would stand up to her, despite the danger involved. For Teslyn, it was as though a disguise she hid behind had been torn away. Data was right. Her temper, fear, anxiety or worries...any could cause her gift to manifest. Even Jacquie did her best not to throw Teslyn into a fit of anger.

But Data didn't fear. He could still be hurt. His organic skin could be burned away from his exoskeleton, causing him great pain. But he still would argue with her. He would stand up to her, facing her wrath, not turning away or backing down. But she didn't want to hurt him. Teslyn had wished many times to lose her fiery gift. But that was not going to happen. She needed someone who didn't fear her, or at least not her gift. Data only feared her ruining his career.

Teslyn liked to keep her personal logs in text, so she stopped daydreaming, and began typing again. She was just typing out the details of Lore's reaction to their little talk, when she could hear Phrem galloping to her door.

"Teslyn. Call!"

Teslyn put her PADD down and jumped off the storage boxes. She came out to see an anxious looking Phrem. It combed the fur from its mouth, nervously as Teslyn came out of her room.

"Commandant," it said. Teslyn knew it believed this was not a good thing. She tried not to jump for joy because Data wasn't supposed to be calling now, so maybe it was right.

Phrem followed behind Teslyn as she went to the monitor, so Teslyn stopped and smiled reassuringly at it. "I don't think it's anything bad. I'll let you know if it was, okay?"

Phrem nodded, reading between the lines. It galloped to its room.

Now alone, Teslyn hit to bring the call off hold. Data's face appeared before her. "Commandant," she said formally, unsure of his reason for calling.

"Teslyn? You are not alone?" he asked, obviously confused.

"My roommate is in its room. No one else is here. Is something wrong?" She couldn't convince herself to reach for his mind at this moment.

"No. I am well. Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes. I've been packing up my things. Why are you calling?" Data sighed and that alarmed her. "I know yesterday didn't go the way we hoped. Raylish and her stunt upset you, but-"

"Raylish Meridock is of no importance to me and is in no way the reason I called. Yesterday evening...you are disappointed with its contents?" he asked, looking worried.

"Well...you were having a hard time relaxing. I know Raylish upset you. I know you felt like everyone was watching us..." Teslyn let her voice trail off.

"I cannot deny any of your statements. I spoke to Grace regarding my unease upon returning home last night. She believes it will fade quickly. I am aware that I have asked you for much already. Can I ask you to be patient with me for a time?"

Teslyn was shocked. She still wasn't sure why he called, but it wasn't to end it, so she let her shoulders relax. "I can," she told him.

He suddenly looked hurried. "I wish to see you. I did not anticipate how much this would affect me. I have not stopped thinking of you since our separation." He did not look the least bit embarrassed by this.

She was very flattered. "I've been thinking of you too. It's funny. It really did feel like a first date. All that trying to get comfortable with each other again...but doing it in the open...for real. I thought it would feel phony, like play-acting. It didn't." Teslyn realized she was fidgeting the whole time she was talking.

Data smiled, nodding as she spoke. "Yes. I too assumed there would be a deceptive feel to the evening. I was...unsettled, but I was not acting at any point during the evening. Can I speak to Lore? I do not wish the weekend to pass before seeing you again."

"I'd like that." She couldn't believe all the feelings rushing through her. "Oh!" she gasped. "I have an idea!" she told him, excitedly. "Wait, never mind. The music you'd like, but you hate sitting on grass." She shook her head, dismissing the idea.

"The Stern Grove Festival?" Data asked, looking interested.

Teslyn nodded and shrugged. "Yeah. They let you bring a blanket. There's a lot of people, music...Staying on the blanket would keep you off Grace's shit list." Teslyn raised a hopeful eyebrow at him. "It's going on for the next six Sundays. I missed the last few weekends and Jacquie and I went a few times the last few years.

"I will call Lore and ask him if he and Jacquie would join us. Perhaps we could also have dinner together as a group early this coming week?" He looked almost pleading.

"You're planning ahead. I don't know about that, Data. I have to get all my stuff out of here by Monday."

"I can help you. I have a transporter. I can beam your belongings here and anything you need before you move to your new cottage, I can beam to Kessa's home."

He was so obviously fervent in his desire to see her, Teslyn was too flattered and pleased to deny him...mostly. "Okay, I'll agree to Sunday and...Tuesday. Is Tuesday, okay?"

"Yes!" Data agreed quickly.

"I'll agree to Tuesday, on one condition. You kiss me at least once on Sunday. ON THE LIPS!" she stressed, shaking her finger at him.

Data grinned. "I agree to your terms," he told her.

"Then I agree to yours. But I'd wait until later to call Lore."

Data looked confused until Teslyn raised an eyebrow at him. "OH!" he said, realization coming to him. "Perhaps you could inform me when it would be a good time?" he asked.

Teslyn grinned at his expressions. "It would be easier if I just call. I'll tell Lore to call you to work out the details, okay?"

"Agreed. Teslyn?"

"Yes?"

"May I call you this evening as well?"

Teslyn felt overwhelmed. Guys her age didn't let their feelings show like this. Two years of hiding must have been more than enough for Data. He wasn't going to do it anymore. But she had no complaints so far...well, not many.

"I'd like that too."

Jacquie rolled over to find Lore still sleeping beside her. He still had a very contented smirk on his sexy face and it turned her on. She teased him about only wanting her for sex, but she had no real complaints in this area. The evening was a stressful one, so she had not lasted as long as she'd wanted, but Lore had been amazing.

Feeling the fire begin to fill her, Jacquie brought a hand up to stroke his bare chest. Lore's eyes remained closed, but his smirk got wider. One of his hands shot out and slipped under her and around her waist. Jacquie gave a startled gasp as Lore pulled her to him with one quick jolt.

"My Passion Flower blooms again? I caution you. I detect a life form with a large stinger approaching."

"Do you think this life form intends to steal some of my nectar?" Jacquie asked, playing along. She loved these games.

"No. He wishes to steal all of it." Lore flipped Jacquie on her back, rolled on top and penetrated her, confident she was ready for him. He wasn't wrong.

They took a break from their passion fest to let Jacquie eat lunch. Teslyn called during this break.

Kessa and Corin sat on the floor in the den playing chess. Kessa was beating him three to two and he was out for blood.

"I hate it when you use the YerPeric counter, Kessa. It's the most illogical of the chess stratagem out there." Corin sighed and wrinkled his nose at her.

She grinned. "I know. It messes with your circuitry. That's why I use it," she teased.

"Use the Rayoric maneuver, son. I use it against her all the time," their father called from his place on the couch. Data was quietly reading the Federation news and finishing his reports. It was getting near evening but he was still happy and calm. Contacting Teslyn had been the right thing to do. Once he had her word that she would see him before the weekend was done, peace had settled over his mind.

Lore called three hours ago to work out the arrangement for Sunday. Data suspected his brother of being startled by the quick request for a new meeting. He was not thrilled with the choice of event, but the mention of lying on a blanket enthralled Lore where it unnerved Data. Still, if he could be with Teslyn and one step closer to being alone with Teslyn, Data would risk even Grace's fury.

"You've never told me about using that against her before." Corin eyed his father suspiciously.

Data looked up with a light in his eyes. "I do not tell you all of my secrets, son."

Corin chuckled at this, but eyed his sister, while moving a knight. Kessa grimaced at him and stuck out her tongue. Data peeked over his data PADDs to steal a glimpse of them. He calculated they would be having a tickling match within the next ten minutes.

He was right.

Sunday morning, there was a light sprinkling of rain, but by noon, the hot summer sun had taken care of any watery remains. Grace had a picnic lunch of bread, cheese, fruit and juice packed and ready for the commandant when he came down stairs for her approval of his attire.

He stood silently before her, holding his hands, palm up, in question. She circled him, considering.

"You could wear shorts." Data furrowed his brows at this suggestion. "You can't wear a long sleeved shirt. You own short sleeved. Find one. The jeans are fine, but try and find a short sleeve shirt with some colour. I'll go get a blanket." Grace shooed him back upstairs, ignoring his sighs and insulted "humphs".

When Lore and Jacquie arrived to fetch him, Data was in a light blue shirt, trying to pretend he wore this type of clothing all the time. Lore wore khaki shorts and a striped, loose fitting shirt, buttoned to mid-chest. Jacquie also had on shorts with a sleeveless blouse, both in white.

After a lecture from Grace about only sitting on the blanket, but to relax and have a good time, she sent them off to collect Teslyn. Lore, who had been over to the mansion for dinner many times in the last year and loved to tease Grace, did so. Grabbing her carefully by the waist, he bent the stout woman backward in a deep dip and kissed her right on the mouth. Grace swatting Lore out of the house was how they left Data's mansion.

Jacquie was in a talkative mood this morning, so she told the brothers about the concerts she and Teslyn had attended in the past years. There were many performers on her list that either Data or Lore turned their noses up for. What she noted was that while identical in appearance, the two brothers had almost nothing in common underneath.

Arriving in front of Teslyn's dorm building, Data got out of the car to call for her. The housemother was not in attendance, thankfully. Ringing her room, Data received no answer.

"I'm here," she called from behind him. Her flaming red hair was pulled up in a ponytail almost on the top of her head. She wore a pale yellow sleeveless blouse with matching shorts. It had been years since Data had been this close to her in this little clothing.

Gulping back feelings of desire mixed with nervousness, he smiled at her. "Greetings. I hope you are...I know you are well." He gave a little shrug. The link she provided, assured them of the other's status.

"Yes, and you're nervous. I like your shirt." She came closer to touch his bare arm. "It's good to see you out of uniform. Makes this feel even more like a date."

"It is a date, I assure you." To prove his point, Data leaned closer and kissed her softly on the lips. He did not linger, though he wanted to. As he pulled back, Teslyn's whole face lit up.

"That was not in public," she told him with a grin, reaching for his hand.

His eyes moved, searchingly. "You did not stipulate a public kiss."

"An oversight. In public and that public can't just be Lore and/or Jacquie." She shook one finger at him, but her other hand entwined fingers with his.

Data grinned. It did not sound bad at all. The only problem would be stopping. He leaned in and kissed her once more. She gave him a quizzical smile. "Practicing." He knew it was feeble, but she laughed and came when he pulled her to the door, so he sighed happily. Nothing was going to keep him from enjoying their time together today.

When they joined Lore and Jacquie in the aircar, Teslyn leaned over the seat to kiss Lore on the cheek.

"Why did you do that, Red?" he asked, confused.

"For letting Jacquie out of your bed long enough to chaperone Data and I again. Data wants to go out Tuesday too, but after that I think I can convince him that I'll behave even without the extra supervision."

"Perhaps I should kiss him as well," Data wondered. Everyone looked back at him, stunned. Lore was shaking his head. "If her kiss will convince you that she will behave, I may be forced to. I have every confidence that Teslyn does not know how to behave in private. I speak from experience."

Teslyn glared at Data, indignantly. "I do seem to remember that it was you who misbehaved first," she accused.

"I remind you, that you were misbehaving long before that kiss."

Teslyn gave Data a completely guiltless smile as Lore headed out. "Then I remind you, if I hadn't given you all the hell I did, we would not be here."

"Okay, as chaperone, I order the two of you to knock it off." Jacquie shook her head and turned to roll her eyes at Teslyn.

"I hope Grace packed a big blanket," Lore commented. "I don't want to be able to hear them from our side."

The park was already crowded by the time the foursome arrived, but the women took that in stride. Data and Lore followed as they decided on a suitable blanket location. Once located the women instructed the men to lay out the blanket. Deciding to humor them without comment, Data and Lore did so. The girls attended to digging into the picnic basket with eager curiosity.

Lore plopped down behind Jacquie, running a hand up and down her back as she worked. Data took a deep breath and carefully sat beside Teslyn, asking if he could help. She handed him some of the containers and pointed out where to place them. What Lore was doing looked more enjoyable, but noting that he had volunteered, Data complied with Teslyn's wishes.

"Oh, this cheese is wonderful!" Jacquie exclaimed, after a small bite. She placed more on a slice of crusty bread and offered a bite to Lore. He bit into it with enthusiasm.

Teslyn was finishing with the preparations so she did not pay any attention to the two behind her. Data had a perfect view from his position. Watching his brother filled him with envy and longing. He tried not to stare, but found it difficult to pull his eyes away from the flirting pair.

Teslyn finally finished and caught on to what was stealing Data's wandering eye. Jacquie was feeding Lore a grape one at a time as Lore stole as many kisses as possible. Teslyn grinned at the obvious desire in the couple's eyes and in Data's. His eyes met hers when she turned to look at him. Data felt as though he were caught in the act, but was still drawn to watch on.

Teslyn smiled at Data sympathetically as she moved to gently kick Jacquie.

"What!?" The brunette pulled out of a kiss with Lore and gave a look of confusion to Teslyn. Noting Data's embarrassed, but fixed stare and Teslyn's irritation, Jacquie coloured before moving a little further from Lore.

"Hey, does this mean I have to actually listen to the music when it starts?" Lore grumbled.

"Yes!" Teslyn pulled a grape off the vine and threw it at him. It hit him on the forehead and bounced off, landing on the blanket. Smirking at Teslyn, Lore retrieved the grape and popped it in his mouth. She gave him an exasperated sigh and turned back to Data.

Looking over the food she'd laid out, she picked up a slice of the crusty bread and topped it with some of the cheese. With a soft expression on her face, she brought it to Data's mouth. Data looked at her in disbelief.

Putting her free hand on her hip, she glared at him. "Hey, I can do that flirting stuff too, you know!"

Realizing that she was trying, Data reluctantly opened his mouth. With a look of satisfaction, Teslyn once again offered the bread to Data. He discovered the cheese was one of his favorites and was pleased Grace had thought to send it. Waiting for him to finish the first bite of the small offering, she brought the remaining morsel back to his mouth when he was ready.

She moved to select some of the fruit when Data stayed her hand. "I do not expect this from you," he told her.

"I can be just as-"

"This is not you and what you are is what I want." Data released her hand as she sat back on her heels and stared at him. She looked at a loss. In this atmosphere, though brimming with anticipation, they were still having difficulty. The musicians were walking on the stage as Data's shoulders sagged with frustration.

Lore and Jacquie made themselves comfortable in preparation for the music. With little preamble, it began.

The area filled with music that could stir anyone's heart. The listeners, with few exceptions turned their attention to the stage and relaxed. When Teslyn turned an expressionless face back to Data, he was decided. This was the wrong place for them right now. Taking her hand, he pulled her to her feet and silently indicated for her to follow him. To make sure she did, he retained his hold on her hand. They carefully picked their way through the other concertgoers, trying not to disturb anyone.

It took several minutes to be far enough away from the crowd to be heard. Data headed for an outcropping of trees, intending to get lost to the crowd in them. Finding a suitable tree with a large enough trunk, Data positioned Teslyn against it.

Wishing he could simply make love to her here, Data sighed and caressed her cheek. "I have mishandled all of this," he admitted to her. The music could still be heard, but they were far enough away to hear each other without shouting. Data did not feel like shouting...in some ways.

"What do you mean? Why are you still so tense? I thought this setting would be perfect. You like the music...most of it, anyway, and just about everyone is a couple here. Why can't we be?"

Oddly, Data found her rising temper a comfort. It was her strength he needed. "Because I am not like anyone else in the crowd. I cannot be like them. I cannot act like them with you. It is simply not...me."

"But this was your idea, Data. Get people to see us together so they will accept us together."

"Yes, you are correct, but I was in error." That was not easy for him to admit.

"Why? How was that an error?"

"Because what others think is not important. It never was and I should have realized that." Data took her hands and linked his fingers with hers. "When we are alone...there is no discord."

She tilted her head to the side. "Oh? Really?" Her look of disbelief was comical.

"Yes, really. We may be debating issues in a heated fashion...but it is not the same as it has been with this. I told you once, I am who I am and there are things I cannot seem to change. I cannot be like Lore. I would shower you with affection in public if I could, but I cannot. My position demands a level of decorum that I find I am comfortable with." Data moved a step closer, almost pressing her against the tree. "I cannot change that behavior in public...but in private..."

He released her hands to bring his arms around her. The longing for her burst through as his lips found hers. Desire exploded, ripping away layers of denial. He could not live without this anymore. He needed her, wanted her, desired her...could not lose her. His mouth left hers, kissing her cheek, moving to the nape of her neck as his hands slipped beneath her blouse.

The feel of her fingers moving over his back and then pulling his shirt free of his pants...the excitement was immeasurable. Teslyn's touch on his flesh as he kissed and discovered more of hers, frightened him with the need he felt. Data was impossibly erect and so in need of her. Teslyn moaned with her own desire for him.

"Oh, god Data," she murmured, pressing tighter against him, writhing more firmly against his groin. Her hands began to pull at his shirt, trying to lift it over his head and off his body. So much of his mind screamed to comply. She was his...she had to be his. Take her, NOW!

Taking careful hold of Teslyn's wrist, Data pulled her arms from his person. She opened her eyes, staring at him in disbelief. He was breathing hard, but was still pulling away.

"We're not going to make love?" she asked, barely finding the breath herself.

"I cannot. Not here." Data prayed she would understand and not kill him...or leave him.

"Where? When?" she demanded.

"In private...assured privacy...soon." he whispered.

The expression on his face looked fearful. Teslyn could feel the panic with more than her gift. She was disappointed, but as her head cleared, making love in the woods, yards from wandering eyes did not sound like something Data would do.

"Soon? Promise?" she asked. He released her arms. This allowed her to reach up and caress his cheek.

"Yes. Very soon. Walk with me?" he asked, still fighting his desire and fear. She nodded, so he took her hand, leading her deeper into the woods. It was cooler here than in the bright afternoon sun, but the heat between them was hotter than either.

"So how are we going to...proceed? We are going to, aren't we?" she asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Data stopped dead. "Yes!" he looked stunned. He had to explain this to her, but it was something he was still trying to understand. They walked again as he tried to find the words. "When I first joined Starfleet, I wished to give back to them for rescuing me. I found purpose there, but it was still many years before I was accepted for who and what I was...an emotionless life form like no other. I did try to form romantic relationships before my emotions were released, however, I failed with each endeavor. Once I had emotions it became clearer what I was missing. But I was still seen by most as a walking, talking machine. I was a tool, not a person," Data explained, as they walked, hand in hand.

"I had friends, but as time went by, I realized I wanted more. My friends also made this same discovery...and found mates. They may not have found permanent relationships until later, but they had an easier time than I did. No one wanted a machine as a mate."

"What kind of attitude is that?" Teslyn scoffed, angrily. "What kind of friends were these people?"

Data smiled gently down at her. "The best kind, but a mate for me was not among them. I was very lonely, not even fully understanding what I was lonely for, until I met Lessa." He could not help but smile at the memories. "She was unlike any woman I had met before. Head strong, willful, brilliant, oblivious, enchanting and completely obsessed with me."

Teslyn laughed. "I'm sure that bruised your ego," she teased.

With a squeeze to her hand, Data chuckled. "I was flattered, yes. But my Lessa was blind to how taken I was with her. Discovering my affection confused and frightened her. She wanted to work with me, but the idea of being my mate never entered her mind. I spent time doing what I assumed was courting her, but it never penetrated. I had to make it much more obvious before my Lessa knew of my feelings for her."

"And? I mean, I know you got married, but how did she react then?" Teslyn asked, caught up in his story.

"Panic would best describe it." He smiled.

"Okay, that part, I'm sure, wasn't so flattering."

Data laughed, pulling a low tree branch out of their way as they walked. "No, but her reason behind her fear had nothing to do with my being an android and everything to do with her unpleasant past experiences with intimacy. It took some time, but we conquered that fear and formed a bond that was to be the foundation of our marriage."

"And everyone lived happily ever after...now back to us. Connect the dots for me. How does that relate to us?"

Data was relieved that Teslyn knew this did relate to her. "When I did court Lessa, almost all of our time was spent in private. If we were in public, no one knew who we were, so it did not matter as much. That is not true here. I am known. My face is recognized wherever I go. I do wish for our relationship to be accepted, but I cannot conduct it in a public forum." Data stopped walking and looked her in the eye. "If you want to be my mate...something I wish for deeply...you must accept that our private life with be conducted in private."

Teslyn thought this over for a minute. "So in public we go back to pretending we don't know each other?" she questioned.

Data laughed. "No."

"So what is in and what is out? Where's the line?"

Bringing their joined hands up, he looked at them. "This is acceptable...in. Arm and arm or arms around each other, at times...but mostly, I would say just holding hands. A kiss...a simple kiss, before parting would also be acceptable."

"So I don't get one for a greeting?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

Data grinned at her. "Yes, that is an acceptable request. But we must save the majority of our displays of affection until we are in private. I wish no scandal. We both have careers to consider. We are not Lore and Jacquie. I believe Jacquie to be a highly suitable mate for my brother, but she is not suitable for me. You are."

She grinned back at him, obviously pleased by that. "So, where does that leave this dating thing? If we don't care what everyone else thinks, time alone sounds very good to me. I still have only seen parts of that great big mansion of yours and I'd love to see the rest." Teslyn moved closer to look suggestively up at him.

"You will be moving into Kessa's home Monday?"

She nodded.

"Come to my home for dinner Tuesday night. Kessa's husband is elderly and does not like leaving his home, so she will undoubtedly come alone. I can invite Corin to join us as well."

"That doesn't sound very private," she noted.

Data cupped her chin, lifting it. "They will leave after dinner...you will remain."

"I don't care what we have for dinner, but dessert sounds wonderful."

It took some effort, but they managed to keep the kissing that followed a little more restrained. Having agreed on a new course for their relationship to follow, they made their way back to Lore, Jacquie and the concert. His brother looked a little insulted that they had gone off and left them, but Teslyn tousled Lore's hair and winked at him. Jacquie grinned and winked back at Teslyn, elbowing Lore, who was smirking with assumption by now.

Data sat down with his knees bent and feet on the blanket. Taking Teslyn's hand, he seated her between his knees and enjoyed her warmth as she moved her back lightly against his chest. Supporting his arms with his knees, Data brought his hands together in front of Teslyn, gathering her hands in his. It was a casual, but not too causal position. Peacefully, they settled in to enjoy the rest of the concert.

Lore and Jacquie continued to flirt with each other, much as they had before, but now it did not bother Data. It did not even seem to gain his attention. He and Teslyn were very much in their own little world. When Teslyn got hungry, Data joined her for lunch, but did not ask for her assistance in guiding the food to his mouth, nor did she offer.

Lore found it more interesting to pester Jacquie as she tried to eat, than consuming anymore. He accidentally got fruit juice spilled on him for his trouble. Still this was the only casualty. What was not eaten was packed back in the basket. Data and Teslyn volunteered for this so Jacquie could help Lore take his mind off the damp spot on his shorts.

Data caught Teslyn stealing glances at the couple as they lay back, kissing and laughing on the blanket. She realized that Data was watching her, with a question in his eyes.

"I think they're funny," she defended.

Data put a hand over hers, his expression, serious. "In private it will be different," he assured her. Slowly he smiled.

Teslyn shook her head at him. "I'm not jealous of them," she whispered. The music groups were changing, so it was quiet for the time being. Data did not look like he believed her so Teslyn turned to him, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm happy being us. I love you after all, so stop worrying and fussing over me like that," she scolded.

Data's jaw dropped and even Lore and Jacquie got quieter, turning to watch the interplay between them. "You have never told me you feel that way about me, Teslyn." Data was shocked he'd managed to even say this to her.

She looked away from all of them, shrugging. "Well, I do want you to stop fussing."

Data took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "I was not referring to the fussing comment and you know that." He brought her lips to his for a gentle kiss. "I love you...and I will stop fussing.

She felt her cheeks grow warm, and the smile on her face had to be practically ear-to-ear. Teslyn pulled her chin from his hand and went back to packing up the food. "Good, glad we got that settled. You still need to smile more. You're getting frown lines on your face."

Data brought both hands up to his face, studying the texture of his skin. Lore and Jacquie found this hysterical, but tried to stifle their giggles. Jacquie turned to share her mirth with Lore. After only a moment of looking into his eyes, she saw the expression there change, becoming softer and more serious.

Lore moved his eyes in Teslyn's direction for a second before whispering loud enough for only Jacquie to hear. "She took the words right out of my mouth."

"You think I fuss over you?" Jacquie asked, unnerved.

"Yeah, but I like that. I was talking about the...other thing...the...I-" Jacquie touched a finger to his lips, rescuing him from his struggle to say the words and mean them this time.

"Remind me to fuss over you more," she said and kissed him. "I love you too, Lore."

Her calm but pleased expression delighted Lore. He simply was not used to this. Alaeda had pressured him into just about everything. Jacquie only pressured him into...well not much, but he was not upset about the stuff she wanted. Like to help her friend and his brother get together. The music was not as bad here as he thought it would be and Lore had to agree with Teslyn about Data not smiling enough. He hadn't since Lessa's death, so it was overdue.

While the music was to last into the evening, the two couples found they had lost interest, so by 6:30 they were heading back to take Teslyn home. Data walked her to the door and then just inside. It was still early, so the housemother was not in evidence. They stood simply looking at each other for several minutes, in silence.

"Do you wish for me to tell Kessa about dinner on Tuesday? I will call Corin." Data knew the twins have gone home by now and would not be waiting for him to return home.

"I can tell Kessa. Why do I get the feeling you're making sure I haven't changed my mind about all this?" Teslyn asked, tilting her head to look him deeper in the eyes.

"My position as commandant will continue to be demanding. That will not change. It may create some difficulties."

Teslyn laughed. "More than it already has? Come on, Data. You have to know by know that I'm committed to this. I have been for a long time. Why do you think Ly and I broke up? Why do you think I never dated anyone after him?" She rolled her eyes at Data before giving him a peck on the cheek and walking away.

While Data was quiet all the way back to his house, he was struggling to hide a bright grin, so Jacquie didn't question him. He did tell her and Lore that the plans had changed for Tuesday.

"A quiet dinner at home? Sounds romantic. I'm sure Lore and I can find something else to do that night. I hope you and Teslyn have a nice time." Jacquie looked over at Lore to see him nod and smirk.

"Just don't break her, brother. It's taken you over twenty years to find this one. I can't fix her if you break her," Lore teased.

Data sighed from the back of the aircar, but was still smiling, Jacquie observed. "I have no intention of breaking Teslyn. While they are of different races, Jacquie is also organic. If you have managed to keep from injuring her, I am certain I will be able to as well."

"I don't know," Jacquie said, winking at Lore. "He did bump my head the other day...it's still tender."

"They do require a little discipline to keep in line, once in a while." Lore reached over, giving Jacquie's knee a pat. "But careful research will quickly tell you how far you can push them before they reach their organic limits."

Data chuckled. "I assure you, Jacquie, I disregard his boasting regarding your private life. I cannot help but hear if he speaks, but I do attempt to stop him should he begin."

Jacquie shrugged. "I can imagine brothers talk. I talk with Teslyn." She covered her mouth, wondering if this was a bad thing to have said.

Data smiled with understanding. "You are correct. Brothers and best friends talk. I did not intend to embarrass you."

Jacquie assured him she wasn't embarrassed before Data got out. They left him at his mansion with a request to thank Grace for the lunch she'd packed for them and wished him goodnight.

Once they were on their way back to Lore's place, he glanced over at Jacquie. "You think he's going to finally get Red in the sac Tuesday?" Lore asked, seeming genuinely hopeful.

Jacquie grinned. "I don't know," she said shrugging. "I know Teslyn wants to. She's tight-lipped about so much that involves Data. She broke down and told me what was going on between the two of them months ago, but after that she only mentioned him in passing. I was shocked when he was hurt and she would only leave his side to go to school or sleep." Jacquie laughed. "I'm not sure who was more shocked about her telling Data she loved him, me or Data."

Lore chuckled. "My brother couldn't be more secretive about his personal life if he was password protected...well, some parts are, but that's not important here. He shocked the hell out of me when he actually talked about Red and how to get their relationship kick started. He even lost his temper about it. Me angry...no news flash, but Data..."

"What did he get angry about?" Jacquie asked.

"He had no ideas how to start with Red."

"How did he act with Lessa? You were around them some, weren't you?"

"Yeah for some of it, Data treated Lessa like a china doll." Lore chuckled at the memory. "He walked lightly around her until she went too far and then they would disappear. I don't know how their fights went, but sex was in there somewhere, because they always came back with that glow in their eyes. Data had everything. Perfect wife, perfect kids...not like my kids. Those are two people you want to avoid. You ever see one of my kids, run..." He sighed and shook his head. "No, Data had everything all nice and neat with the little fireball."

"You didn't like Lessa?" Jacquie asked, unsure by his reaction.

"Oh, no! I liked Lessa, fine. Hell, I wouldn't be here if she hadn't convinced Data that a good first effort for them would be to fix me."

They arrived home, but Jacquie wanted to know more. "I thought the whole reason that your being fixed was debated was they decided you had to have your memory erased. Doesn't that bother you? They remade you, in a way, right?" She just had to understand more about him.

"I was shown what I'd done and what I was like before. I was a handsome guy," he smirked and she grinned. "Ah, I still am!" He kissed her. "I was murderous, lied all the time and hated everyone. It wasn't all bad, I was also egotistical, self-centered, confident, ambitious...some things never change."

"You got me there," she replied, pinching his cheek.

"I want to have you in there," he pointed to the bedroom, giving her middle a squeeze.

Jacquie pulled him to the couch. "We're talking and I want to keep talking. I do like talking to you too, you know." He protested a little, but she did push this time and Lore relented. She asked him to keep going and tell her about what happened after Lessa and Data fixed him.

"I was sent to be carefully watched over by a guy who was more of an egotist than I am, if you can imagine. Another person you want to avoid is anyone claiming to be a descendant of Bruce Maddox. God, I hated that guy. He was one of the reasons Alaeda flipped out long ago."

"Flipped out? Did she hurt him?"

"No, she just came and told the dullard that she was breaking me out and she had Data's permission and then we left. I was with Maddox for two years before she came to get me." Lore stood up, walking away from Jacquie.

He looked pensive as he stood looking out a window. She remained on the couch to give him his space. "What did Alaeda do, Lore?"

"I wish she'd left me where I was. I would have been happier."

"She didn't love you?" Jacquie asked when he remained silent for several minutes.

"She said she did, but I think in some ways Alaeda was Data and Lessa's failure like I was for my father."

Jacquie stood up and stomped over to him. "You are NOT a failure!" she all but shouted.

Lore looked at her, giving her a weak smile. "I was. My father never fixed me. Data's never been convinced there is anything seriously wrong with Alaeda. She just needs time to find her way, he'd say. My father was never convinced I was really dangerous...he was wrong." Lore turned and faced Jacquie, taking her by the shoulders. His expression was deadly serious. "Don't ever try to contact her, Jacquie. If you see her, run, hide or scream for one of my kind. She's...I left her, but I don't think she believes I intend to stay gone. We've split up before."

"Is this an affair?" Jacquie asked, feeling like her world was teetering on the edge.

"NO! I...I don't think so. I don't know, Jacs. I'm not like Data. I want to be with you and I know you're good for me. I'm not good at doing what's right, though. I never have been." He looked sad and unsure.

Jacquie had tears running down her face. "Try?"

Lore furrowed his brows. His expression was one of self-recrimination. He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "If that's what you want, I will...I am...I have been."

"Keep trying. You need someone to take care of you, Lore." She hugged him fiercely.

Lore opened his mouth to object, but caught himself and closed it again. After all, she was right. His house hadn't been this clean in months...and he had never been this happy.

"...so we...he decided dinner at the mansion with just you and Corin would be a better idea." Teslyn explained to Kessa over the monitor. She was sitting in her empty dorm room. She and Phrem had said their good-byes earlier, since it had to report for duty this afternoon.

"I take it you didn't have a problem with that suggestion?" Kessa asked grinning.

"Your father can be the most stubborn man. He didn't suggest." Teslyn furrowed her brows for a second, but then laughed. "I guess I should've been expecting it. He has always been that way with me. In front of everyone else, he's prim and proper, the by the book officer. Get him alone in a tent...it's a different story." Teslyn laughed and blushed a little too. It was easy to forget she was talking to Data's daughter. Kessa was just so effortless to talk to.

"I have seen him kiss you, remember?" Kessa asked, sensing Teslyn's reason for pause.

"I know, but...he's your father. It's just weird to talk to you about kissing your father." Teslyn rolled her eyes and laughed again.

Kessa was smiling wider. "Just stop at the kissing and it's fine."

Teslyn sighed. "HE stopped at the kissing. I just hope he hasn't suffered damage to...any programs that go...past the kissing," she lamented, haltingly.

Kessa laughed. "Don't worry. Daddy's going to put your mind at ease soon enough. I'm glad you decided to decline the other colleges, Teslyn. If you were any further away, I think daddy would have missed you terribly."

"Ha! He would have had a fit! Actually, he did have a fit. I had to get his approval to apply for the schools that would further Ensign Anala's education," she mimicked a deep commanding voice here. "He saw I had one in for Canfield Medical in England and brought my request back to me along with all the others that were too far, in his opinion. He reminded me that I had made an agreement with him and if I went to Canfield it would be much harder to see me as often as he wanted." She groaned and Kessa laughed.

"He never let mamma away from him either. He does have a limit on how much beaming he can do with his transporter. I can't see him being happy about that degree of limited contact with you. I'd tell you he's going to get better...but he's only going to get worse." Kessa shrugged helplessly as Teslyn looked at the ceiling, sighed and then dropped her head. She rubbed her eyes, sighing again. "Maybe you can teach him to...not be so demanding, but I wouldn't count on it. Mamma never could."

"You know," Teslyn began opening her eyes to narrow them at Kessa. "You make it sound like I'm married to him. We just started dating!"

Kessa laughed. "I think you know better, Teslyn. I'd start practicing writing Teslyn Soong if I were you...mom!" The blonde was laughing gaily as she ended the transmission. Teslyn was ready to spit fire.

"I am going to have to straighten that man out!" Teslyn vowed, closing down the comm.

After replicating a light lunch, Teslyn cleaned up any remaining mess and looked around the small rooms where she had lived for the past two years. It was hard to say goodbye to this place. Memories of everything from conversations with Phrem or studying with Jacquie, sneaking Ly into her room or even breaking up with him. There were also so many memories that revolved around the commandant. Getting ready for class while he was injured and worrying her ass off, using her telepathy or the comm unit to call him...

Teslyn sighed. It was time to move on. She would be moving into a little place with Jacquie in a few weeks. She was looking forward to that. She could imagine lots of visits from both Data and Lore in the new place. Grinning at the thought, Teslyn headed to the comm to signal Data. He told her he'd beam her things to Kessa's house and store the things she wouldn't need until she moved in with Jacquie. She needed to get moving, since Kessa would be here to pick her up in twenty minutes.

"I expected your call sooner," Data told her once Teslyn made contact.

"I was feeling nostalgic. Indulged in a little walk down memory lane." She shrugged.

"You are now ready?" he asked, more patient sounding now.

"Yeah. Take the batch in the bedroom first. I pulled the things I'd need for Kessa's in here.

"Acknowledged." Data lowered his head to work the transporter. A second later, Teslyn could hear her things beaming away. He was gone a moment to put the boxes and bundles aside for the second and final lot. "I am ready. The second is behind you?" he asked.

"Yes. One meter."

"Acknowledged." He transported the rest as Teslyn watched and sighed. "Transport complete. Is that all of your belongings, Teslyn?" he asked.

"Yes. You got it all. Thanks again for doing this. Kessa should be here any minute, so I won't keep you." She smiled but still couldn't quite shake the tinge of sadness over leaving.

"You are not keeping me and Kessa is not due there at all. I instructed her to pick you up here."

"Why?" Teslyn asked, suddenly irritated, even if she wasn't sure why.

"My house is closer to hers." He had almost no expression on his face as he said this.

"By a half a kilometer!" she shouted, glaring at him.

"True, however...I may have had an additional motivation." Suddenly his gaze became more penetrating.

Disarmed, Teslyn sighed. "Okay. I guess I could stand seeing you a little today too."

The corners of Data's mouth lifted just a fraction as he told her to prepare for transport.

Teslyn's boxes were neatly stacked along the wall to the right of the transporter pad when she materialized. Data didn't wait for her to even step off the pad before he was pulling her into his arms. His kisses were so hungry. They made her hungry too.

"Are we alone?" she asked between kisses.

"No, Grace is in the yard, giving instructions to the gardener." Data moved his hand up to run his fingers through her burning red tresses.

Teslyn pulled back. "You have a gardener too?" she asked.

"I do have a responsibility to keep the mansion in pristine fashion. Do not worry. I will continue to oversee the mansion's maintenance," he assured her before reclaiming her mouth for a deep, penetrating kiss.

His passionate attention distracted her for a moment, but something about what he had just said pulled at her.

"Hold on. What did you mean by 'you will continue to oversee'? What did you mean by that?"

Data looked confused. "Simply that you need not worry. I will not ask you to take over that duty." He tried to pull her back again, but she resisted.

"What are you talking about? Why would you think I would be worried about that? I don't live here!" she reminded him, sharply.

"I do not expect to leave my position as commandant in coming years. When you are here, that task will still require-"

"When I am here? So if I visit, I have to pitch in?"

"No, I am referring to when you and I marry."

Teslyn sighed. Recalling all his talk about mates yesterday, she realized she should have said something then, but was too interested in the part where she stayed the night with him. "When do you see us married? Next week? Next month? Next year?" She tried to keep her calm as she asked.

"I am uncertain. Within a year's time should be suitable. I have never hidden my motives in this area," Data reminded her.

"No. No, you haven't. But officially you and I have been dating for four days and we've had two dates, both double dates. For normal people, talking about marriage like it's understood and imminent would be considered rushing it...a lot!"

"I am not interested in an affair. If that is your intent, we should end this now." Data looked absolutely broken as he said this.

"No, I'm not interested in an affair either." She sighed, hurting him was not her intention. She took hold of his hands and looked at him. "I'm turning twenty-two in three weeks. I've just graduated from the Academy and I'm about to start medical school. I can't think about marriage too. I'm not going anywhere. I changed where I applied for school for you. I've agreed to your terms in this, Data. Now this one is mine. Don't push me. You don't need to put a tractor beam on me or keep a transporter lock to make sure I come back. Isn't trust a part of that foundation you were talking about? Are we going to have that to build on?"

Data was silent for longer than she liked. Since agreeing to wait for each other, Teslyn had given him a vow to stay out of his mind. She kept open a small link of awareness of each other, but that was all. She told him that finding out information about her significant other did feel wrong to her. Data had been obviously tempted to comment at that moment, but had resisted. Now, Teslyn wished she hadn't made that vow.

Data turned away from her and walked slowly down the hall and toward the back of the house. Opening huge glass doors, he went outside and headed for one of the patio chairs surrounding a table. One was already pulled out. He would sit here to watch the sun set at night. It was only 1436 in the afternoon, but he sat there now.

Teslyn was right. Data had to admit, he had been trying to get her to commit to him. From the moment he asked her to wait for him, he had been trying. She had agreed to each one of he requests and also to his recent limitation. Her comment Sunday about ending her relationship with Mr. Kent and not taking up another one because of him, stunned Data.

But he needed her. There were few things in Data's life that could distract him from Starfleet and his dedication to it. Being in love was one of them. While being able to handle change was important in his career, Data liked his personal life to be neat and organized. From that first day he knew Lessa Barrows, neat and organized went out the air lock. But there were certain things he could count on. She would be there to love him and take care of him. And each night, he knew he could love her.

It was not accurate to say it was the sex he loved, but there was something about making love that compelled him. Like an addict in some ways, he had grown to need it. Being very much in love with her husband, Lessa Soong had always been only too happy to comply.

This was what worried Data now. Once he took Teslyn to his bed, Data knew he would have trouble returning to it alone. He was tired of being alone. He hated it. But there did not seem to be a way to explain this need without sounding lecherously aberrant.

Warm arms went around his neck and a head rested on his shoulder. "I just want to take things a little slower, Data. That's all. I still love you and want to be with you. Just because I don't want to change my last name tomorrow, doesn't mean I'm planning to skip out on you."

He took a deep cleansing breath. "I do not believe you intend to leave. I cannot properly explain my anxiety in this area. Looking back, I realize I also rushed Lessa."

Teslyn nuzzled his ear and then kissed his temple. "Then I guess I'm in good company. Did she complain too?"

"Yes. She yelled at me."

"Well, I won't yell unless you do this again." She kissed him again and released him. He turned to see her come around to sit in his lap. When she wrapped her arms around him again, Data sighed. He pulled her against him, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you, Teslyn. I am sorry I pushed you. I do not wish to lose you." His voice was so heavy with remorse that she hugged him tighter.

"Then stop believing that I don't love you. I'm not going anywhere, so if you have plans to get together with some new young and sexy cadet, forget about it. You're mine." He pulled his nose out of her hair long enough to stare into her golden eyes. "Yes, and I'm yours too."

Data buried his face back in her hair and skin. Immersed in the wonderful feeling of being held and loved emotionally by her. He longed to begin the physical relationship and dive into lovemaking with her, but he could wait. Her promise was enough for now.

Teslyn jerked awake, stunned and embarrassed to discover she'd fallen asleep in Data's lap. She hadn't been able to sleep with all that was going on, but she didn't think she was THAT tired. Sheepishly opening her eyes, Teslyn discovered Data had also gone to sleep and her movements had awakened him.

He smiled warmly at her.

"I can't believe I fell asleep. I'm sorry. I...I was due to sleep last night, but...couldn't." Teslyn shrugged and gave him an exaggerated sad face.

"Do not apologize. It was pleasant." He reached up to stroke her cheek. "You made it clear you are comfortable with me."

She grinned. "True. I guess you're right. We're better together alone. Other people just get in the way."

"Or distract. Agreed. You indicated a desire to see the rest of my home. Would you like a tour now?" Data asked.

With a quick kiss to his lips, Teslyn got off Data's lap and nodded. "Sounds good." She looked around. "What time is it now?"

"1743 hours." Data replied, without pause.

Teslyn gaped at him. "When was Kessa coming to pick me up?"

"Later. Do not worry. We still have time," he assured her and took her hand. Data showed her the rest of the back yard since they were there already. Inside they began with the kitchen.

"Where's your replicator?" Teslyn asked, looking around. All she saw was a food storage unit, a place to eat here and a place to actually COOK. There was a sink and dish sanitizer too, but no food slot.

"I do not have one. It was damaged eighty-three years ago and Lessa did not wish it replaced. Grace enjoys cooking and has never complained."

Teslyn looked stunned. "Don't you ever give that poor woman a vacation?" she asked, astonished.

Data laughed. "Yes."

"You don't eat then?" she asked. She still wasn't sure how often Data needed to eat.

"Yes. I cook for myself." He tried to point out all of the modern kitchen equipment he had, but Teslyn just looked out of her element.

"Well, I guess this would be one of the first things you'd have to change if you want me to live here with you one day. I want a replicator. I don't cook."

"I could teach you," he offered, eagerly showing her the fully stocked stasis box.

"No, thanks. I like my replicator." She closed the unit, grinning at him. "But I will let you cook for me...if you're any good, that is."

"I am very good," he told her. Something about the look in his eyes made Teslyn doubt Data was still talking about food.

He showed her the rooms downstairs, including his study and the den. In the hall, Teslyn noticed the line of paintings. All had been done by Data's own hand. In the center was a huge portrait of his entire family. It showcased all twenty children surrounding Lessa and Data who sat in the center, holding hands. There was also one of Lessa alone. Her lavender eyes shone, dancing joy. She stood with a braid in her hair, twirling the end of the braid around her fingers. Data explained it was a nervous habit he found endearing about his late wife. The last was one of Lessa and Data together. Teslyn could see the mutual devotion in their eyes.

"She was so beautiful," Teslyn whispered.

"Yes," he agreed, softly. He looked from the portrait of his late wife to the woman beside him. "I would be pleased to paint a portrait of you after-"

Teslyn covered his mouth with two fingers. "Just end that sentence there and we're fine. You want to paint me, I'd love it...no strings."

Data nodded. "I did not intend-"

She stopped him again. "You didn't. You stopped just in time." She winked at him and pointed toward the stairs. "Anything interesting up there?" she asked.

"If you would not object to seeing my bedroom."

"Isn't that where dessert will be served tomorrow?" she asked with a giggle.

Data leaned closer to her until they were nose to nose. "Yes, that is the place."

"Sounds yummy," she grinned.

Hand in hand they walked up the stairs. Data pointed to the doors they passed telling her who normally slept where of his children when they visited. At the end of the hall, covered with holo-pictures and more portraits, they came to an open door. All of the doors in Data's mansion were of the old fashioned kind that had to be opened and closed manually. In the master bedroom, Teslyn could see Grace dusting a counter-top that spanned the far wall. The older woman straightened when she sensed she was no longer alone. She turned to smile at the couple.

"I'm almost finished here. I'll be right out of your way." Picking up a small silver box, she dusted the spot where it had rested and then put it back exactly where it had been. "I wouldn't want you to lose this, sir." Grace smiled at him and then gave a long pause as she looked back a Teslyn.

Grace looked over her work, gave a satisfied nod and headed for the door. "Do you want this closed, Commandant?"

"No, thank you Grace." Data gave a gentle smile to the old woman. "You may wish to order a replicator. Teslyn expressed a dissatisfaction with our lack in that area."

Grace looked at a very embarrassed Teslyn as she tried to covertly swat Data. "Then I will have to show her the error of her ways. I'm sure together, sir, we can educate her palette." Without another word, Grace nodded at them both and left the room. Her steps could be heard retreating down the stairs.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble with her?" Teslyn asked, smacking his chest. Data give her his best "who, me?" expression, laughing after. Teslyn just rolled her eyes and turned to look around.

The room was huge. A large bed dominated one side of the room, covered with a deep blue spread. Pillows of gold and blue were in abundance. The windows where decorated with a covering in a matching blue and gold. There was a sitting area on the other side of the room, boasting two chairs and a loveseat covered in a silky cream fabric. The counter on the far wall held many items. A violin stood on one side. It rested in its case, but the case was held up by a stand.

A second case held Data's medals. He held the record for having the most, but Teslyn had not learned that from him. In the center of this area was a vanity complete with mirror, lights and a sitting bench below. To the right of this vanity was the silver box. Past that were holos of family and a few that Teslyn assumed were friends, old or new, she didn't know.

"I hate to ask you this, but...did Lessa..." Teslyn pointed hesitantly at the bed.

"Did she ever sleep here? In the room, yes. In that bed, no. I had the room redecorated two years after...I lost her."

Teslyn hated having to ask that, but she couldn't help it. Looking over at the silver box that Grace had acted weird around, she pointed at that. "Was that hers? I'm not trying to be upsetting. I can understand that you don't want to give up everything of Lessa's. I don't want you to, but-"

"Teslyn. The box did not belong to Lessa." When Teslyn opened her mouth to speak again, it was Data's turn to touch to fingers to her lips. "You do not wish to pursue this subject now." His tone was calm and tender. The warning in his eyes was incongruent to his tone.

"Okay, you have to know that only made me more curious." Teslyn raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

Data took hold of her shoulders. "You will be unhappy," he told her. "I do not wish for you to be unhappy. I should have put it away. I did not anticipate your being in this room today or that Grace would draw attention to the box."

Teslyn just looked at him for a moment, but it was too late. The question was already in the air. Slowly she pulled her shoulders from his grasp and headed for the counter. "Whose is it then?" she asked, one foot from the box.

"Yours."

Stunned, Teslyn turned on her heels to look back at him. Suspicious now, she grabbed the box before she could talk herself out of it. She found a button on the side and pressed it. The lid sprang slowly open to reveal a platinum ring. It bore three stones. All were cut in a triangular shape. The first was an amethyst. The second a diamond, larger in size than the other two. The last was a ruby.

"You love Earth customs, don't you? An engagement ring? Did you get it yesterday after all our talk about being private and all?" Teslyn turned to look at him with the box still in her hand. It was too beautiful to put down.

"No, I did not purchase it yesterday. I had it made for you." Data came across the room to her. Gently, he removed the box from her hand. He carefully closed it and replaced it back in its exact spot on the counter. He turned back to take her hand. "I am not trying to pressure you. I have not shown it to you prior to this moment. It has been for my benefit, you could say. Perhaps I needed something to hold on to." Bringing her hands up, he kissed them both.

Something in Data's eyes pulled Teslyn to him. She threw her arms around him, wishing for this moment that she was what he held on to. She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. It was all the opening Data needed. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her with great need. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body. He kissed her with greater aggression until she opened her mouth enough for him to plunder her there.

When she moaned, Data began walking her backward towards his bed. Their bed. He would share this bed with no woman but her. When the back of her knees touched the edge of the bed, Data released her from his kiss to sit her down. Racing across the room, Data shut and locked his bedroom door. When he turned back, Teslyn had scooted back into the center of the bed and was pulling her shirt off, over her head.

His legs did not obey his commands to move. For an instant, Data stood there, looking at her. As Teslyn pulled the fabric from her body, her fiery hair was pulled up only to cascade down her back once released. Her skin...more than Data had seen before...was so fair it seemed translucent. He could move again and was in front of her, crawling on the bed to join her. She opened her arms to welcome him and Data rolled with her. Side by side he looked at her, committing every pore of her perfection to memory. She threw a leg over him and pulled her body closer to his.

Sanity was ripped from him. Data moved back to loom over her as she returned to her back. He came down in a sudden motion and began kissing her throat. Teslyn reached up to slip a hand under his shirt. Data's hand moved to touch the bare skin under her green lace bra. Moving his hand higher, he continued to kiss further back down her neck.

"Oh..." she sighed. "God I wish you'd let me make love to you in that damn tent," she gasped.

Data pulled the lace from her breast, but stopped and lifted up. "No. Had we made love then, I would have been forced to resign the next morning."

"I just wanted to show you what you were missing. To love you that one night and try to heal you," she confessed. Her eyes were filling with accursed tears, but she didn't know why.

"I know. But I would have wanted more. More of you and your love. All of you, as I do now. I crave you, Teslyn. I have since that day." Data put an end to the talking by crushing his mouth to hers. Control was gone. He tore her bra from her body, still careful not to injure her. He moved his kisses down her body to take her breast in his mouth. The tightening that had begun in his groin at their first kiss moments ago was impossibly tight now. His erection threatened to tear through his clothing just to get to her.

Teslyn arched her back, pushing her small round breast harder against his face. She was also trying to get his shirt off, but was having trouble. Hating disorder, he tried to pull up enough to help her with the buttons, but realizing he had already torn her bra, Data pulled the fabric from his body, ignoring the buttons that went flying.

Teslyn's hands flew to his chest, touching as much of him as she could. She began kissing his face and then lower, almost in a frenzy. They were both breathing so hard; Data was delayed in hearing the sounds of footfalls in the hall.

His head jerked up, with terror registering in his eyes.

"What?!" Teslyn asked, sensing the alarm in him.

"Someone is coming," he told her.

"Daddy? Teslyn?" Kessa's voice could be heard from down the hall.

In the room, the pair that had just been called scrambled to find clothing. Teslyn stuffed her ruined bra under one of Data's pillows with a sigh and pulled her shirt quickly over her head. Knowing his erection was not going to subside in time, Data whispered that he would go get a new shirt and dispose of the ruined one. He kissed Teslyn quickly before heading for his dressing room.

"We're in here, Kessa," Teslyn called, already off the bed and heading for the door. She opened it to discover Kessa standing still down the hall, looking white as a sheet.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see the door was closed. I wasn't thinking. Oh...I'm so sorry, Teslyn. Where's daddy?" The petite blonde looked anguished at having to face her father after interrupting a moment of passion between him and his new flame.

"He's...in need of a new shirt. His old one was...torn." Teslyn admitted, unable to think of a plausible lie in such a short time. It was pointless anyway. Kessa would know she was lying.

"I am so sorry. It was completely foolish of me to come up here. I didn't open my barriers...to give you privacy and then I go and...I'm so sorry." The willowy blonde was pale with dread.

Even this could not detract from how much Teslyn cared for Kessa Amber-Soong. Not knowing what else to do, Teslyn embraced Kessa warmly.

"It was our fault, Kessa. We knew you were due and just let things get out of control. I'm so sorry we embarrassed you." Teslyn was almost as red as her hair. "I think we should go downstairs and give...we should go downstairs."

Data ended up changing his entire outfit. He had been so blind with passion, he'd not considered that the shirt he'd ruined was to a set. It took some time for him to control his desire enough to relax. It was almost impossible to think of something other than Teslyn when he would have to go downstairs soon and NOT touch her.

Data chastised himself for being this weak. He had caused this incident and embarrassed the woman he loved and his beloved daughter. Grace would no doubt also find a way to share in the blame. Data went back into his bedroom from the dressing room and straightened the bedspread. He had trouble resisting the temptation to climb in the bed and become immersed in the scent that threatened to overwhelm his olfactory sensors.

Once he felt reasonably in control of his emotions, Data left the sanctuary of his bedroom and headed downstairs. He found the three women all in the kitchen chatting in quiet voices. Once they detected his approach they all began talking at once. Grace and Kessa apologizing for disturbing him and Teslyn trying to take the blame for the whole thing.

"Please be SILENT!" Data ordered. This startled the women who all dropped their jaws and stared at him in blessed silence. "I ask your pardon for shouting. It was necessary from me to speak." He looked from one face to the other. "I regret that my actions caused an uncomfortable situation for us all." They all opened their mouths to interject, but Data held up his hand. "I will take steps to not see this repeated. All I ask of you is to put it behind us. I love all of you," he told them.

The three looked at each other, shamed, but pleased. Both Teslyn and Kessa moved to embrace Data while Grace hung back and smiled at him with motherly pride.

Deciding to push this away, Data led Kessa and Teslyn to the smaller assembly of boxes that needed beaming to Kessa house. "We will need to attend to this," he said.

"It can wait. We'll be back tomorrow for dinner. If you don't mind the mess, it might be better to take care of it then." Teslyn suggested. "Corin will be here and we can just load these in the aircar and he can unload them for us at Kessa's." Moving to a top box, Teslyn lifted it. "For now, I can get by with this one."

Data nodded as Kessa agreed. He took the box from Teslyn and headed for Kessa's car. The women followed behind him. Once Data loaded the single box, he turned to see Teslyn behind him. He reached out and caressed her cheek with enormous affection.

"I will expect the three of you at 1630 hours...4:30." Data moved his thumb along her chin.

"What do I wear?" Teslyn asked.

"Casual dress is acceptable. This is an informal affair. Simply dinner." Data let his hand fall back to his side and looked to his daughter. "I informed your brother of the time. You may wish to inform him he will be returning with you back to your home."

Kessa nodded. She moved to the opposite side of the car to give her father a moment to privately say goodbye to Teslyn.

Teslyn reached up and kissed Data on the cheek. Data moved to bring their lips together. It would have been easy to let her fire ignite his passions once again, but he could not allow that now. He released her and took a step backwards.

"I love you," he told her, his voice heavy with the emotions flooding him.

"I love you. I'm really sorry I lost control upstairs."

Her sincerity only made him want her more. "We both did. It is behind us. Tomorrow, there will be no interruption."

Teslyn nodded. "You didn't tell Kessa that I'm not going home with her tomorrow, did you?"

"No. I will see to that. You need not worry. For now, it is classified." He gave her a slight smile. Teslyn broke into laughter.

"That's a good one. Classify our sex life, yet to be." She chuckled as she turned from him. "I just want to know how I can skip dinner and go straight to dessert." She walked to the side of the aircar and with her hand on the closed door, she turned back to look at him. "The ring is beautiful."

Speechless, Data watched her get into the car. With a final wave from them both, Kessa directed the car out the garage and into the air. Once they were gone, Data let out a breath.

Kessa's husband looked old enough to be her great-grand father. He was nice enough, but so frail looking that Teslyn wanted to help him whenever he tried to move. Kessa told her that he still worked in their garden everyday. After dinner Tristan Amber thanked his wife for a wonderful meal and slowly headed outside.

The women cleaned up before Kessa helped Teslyn put her things from the box away. Kessa and Tristan had a four-bedroom home so they would have room for their own children to visit. Kessa had not built any children, but had bore children for each of her humanoid husbands. Tristan was her fourth husband. While they only had two children, Kessa had bore a total of eleven children in her life. She admitted that she was happy to be past her childbearing years now.

"I don't even want to think of having kids," Teslyn said with a groan.

Kessa laughed, folding a shirt and putting it in a drawer. Teslyn was putting some shoes away. "You will have to worry about that one day. Daddy was always disappointed that mamma only wanted five born. He wanted to have lots more of both built and born, but was most upset when she told him no more born. Daddy loves babies."

Teslyn turned to stare at Kessa. "Have you forgotten? You're father is an android. I know all about Q and the story of how you five were made possible. It's hard to deny when you're sitting right there with features I recognize as Data's, but that was a long time ago."

"It makes little difference. It's still possible. He hasn't talked about it, but I know my father. I bet my remaining years of life that he still has the ability. Science has so many ways to preserve. And my father is a determined man."

"That much I will agree with." Teslyn moved to sit on the side of the small bed. Her shoulders sagged. Kessa came to sit beside her. "You warned me about him only getting worse, but...Did you know he had an engagement ring made for me? It's in this box in his room." Teslyn sighed.

"Wait a minute. What box?" Kessa looked confused and alarmed.

"This silver box he has on the back counter in his room," Teslyn answered, looking a Kessa.

"But...wow. Teslyn, he's had that box for a while. I'd have to ask Corin to be sure, but...give me a second." Kessa closed her eyes and put the question to her twin. After only a few minutes Kessa opened her eyes again. "Corin said he remembers when daddy walked in the house with it. It was just over a year ago.

Teslyn looked away. She put her hands between her knees and sighed. "He told me that he didn't...well he was trying to say that he had not been the one to show it to me. Grace knows about it, because she's the one who brought my attention to it. It's beautiful. It has my birthstone and a purple stone and a huge diamond."

"Daddy's activation day was in February. The purple stone is an amethyst for him. He never gave mamma a ring. He gave her a barrette for her hair. It broke so many times, but she just kept getting it fixed." Kessa smiled at the memory. After a moment she put an arm around Teslyn. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't want to be my step-mother?"

Teslyn chuckled, but only for a second. "No, I not saying that. I guess I just didn't know what I was getting myself into when I started picking on Data for his sadness."

"You sound regretful."

"No, just...I don't want to upset him. He's finally pulling out of that pit. I don't want to plunge him back in because his and my timetables don't align. I have four more years of training, but the last will be working under the tutelage of another Starfleet doctor. Most of them are in space." Teslyn met Kessa's eyes. "What will we do then?"

The events and questions of the day and the week left Teslyn unprepared for sleep that night. She did sleep some, but she could feel Data's restlessness too, causing her to wake up, looking for him. It confused her since she'd never really slept with Data except for in the tent two years ago. Why did she expect him to be beside her?

After breakfast with Kessa and Tristan, Jacquie picked up Teslyn so they could go make the holding deposit on the cottage they would rent for the year or more. It was a cute little place with a replicator! It only had two bedrooms, but it was furnished with two large beds. Hoping for overnight guests often, this pleased the girls.

When Teslyn told Jacquie about the ring Data had bought her, Jacquie was excited for her, but a little reserved. "I've upset you, but I'm not sure how? Are you having trouble with Lore? I can hear that much without trying."

"Not trouble, exactly," Jacquie said, shrugging. "I just feel like my head is spinning. You know just where you're going and who you're getting there with. I'm just not so sure."

"What's going on with you two?"

"He...he's been starting arguments every time I talk about this house or going into space. I was so sure of what I wanted until I met him. Now nothing's sure." She sighed. They were sitting outside having lunch at a little café. Neither was really eating.

"I know what you mean. I don't remember ever thinking about marriage before Data. Now, Kessa told me last night that she thinks he'll want a house full of kids too. Born kids, with me the one who makes them born!" Teslyn huffed.

"I won't be able to have any if Lore and I stay together, but that's okay. I don't think I want any now. I'm just forty-five, so I have lots of time. My mother would have a conniption if I had a child before I was ninety."

Teslyn nodded. "Exactly. I'm not even considered an adult by Kalestrian standards until your age...but we don't live as long."

"I am half human too, I may not live the normal lifespan of an El-Aurian. I just want to live at least some of it with Lore." Jacquie looked at her plate as though unsure how it got there.

Teslyn put down her fork. She had no interest in the food and wasn't going to pretend anymore. "So what's the story there? I told you to just knock him in the head."

Jacquie laughed. "I've been sorely tempted. I've been trying so hard not to push him. I know practically all Alaeda did was push him." She pushed her plate away too and groaned with frustration. "I don't want to do that to him. But he's been bugging me about things like why I got into Starfleet. Where did I want to go? Am I running from family? What am I looking for...stuff like that. I've been vague so far since I want him to be in there somewhere, but not if he doesn't want to be."

Teslyn laughed. "Then do the psychology thing on him. Tell him you want him! Try a push and see what happens."

Jacquie grinned, considering it. "It couldn't hurt...I guess. Maybe it would corner him into giving me a straight answer about what HE wants."

"I wish you luck, love."

Teslyn joined Kessa and Tristan in the garden to help weed for a while when she returned. She bought a new dress to wear for dinner and showed them before putting it in the house. The weeds were hard to pull in the garden, but it was fun to sit in the dirt and work with her hands. Since she was showing signs of nerves, Kessa sent Teslyn in to get ready first, an hour later.

Kessa cleaned up and made a light dinner for Tristan who had decided to remain at home tonight. Teslyn was styling her hair when Kessa came to check on her.

"You should braid your hair next time," Kessa suggested, coming up behind her and pulled Teslyn's locks together. "I bet if you braided it up, you could see the nape of your neck better. You have a lovely neck."

"Thanks, but that would get me thrown out. Data and I have already had a huge fight about my braiding my hair. I think I'll skip that one for now. I'll tackle that later."

Kessa looked confused. "He doesn't like your hair braided? Strange."

"He told me he didn't like your mother to braid hers."

"That's true. Wonder what it is about a braid that he doesn't like? I've worn mine that way and he has never said anything."

Teslyn looked her in the eye through the mirror. "I think it's the relationship. He told me that all the other girls in my class that wore a braid didn't bother him, but when he looked at me he wanted to pull it loose. I teased him that he just wanted to run his fingers through my hair and he just stared at me looking guilty. That was a few months ago, but the original fight was over a year ago."

"So you stopped wearing braids?" Kessa asked. She was surprised this feisty girl would submit to her father's odd demand.

"I've worn one a few times. He ticked me off once about seven or eight months ago and I wore one for a week straight. Friday, after class, we were cleaning up and alone. He came up behind me and pulled my hair free, handed me the broken band and told me he would schedule me for detention if I came to class Monday with a braid."

"What did you say?"

"A few choice words. We both did. After a nice little row we came to terms and I agreed to not wear one as much if he smiled more. I also made him promise to wear casual shoes for our once a month off-duty clothing day. I knew he'd never go for wearing regular clothes, but I hoped for non-regulation shoes."

"I saw that. He wouldn't explain it." Kessa laughed. "I wonder how many times you've influenced his behavior and I never knew."

The women were ready five minutes after Corin arrived to take them to dinner. When they came in the room, he stood and beamed. "Damn am I going to need to stop somewhere on the way," Corin commented, coming closer to them.

"Why?" Teslyn asked, falling for the bait.

"So I can have all the male population that sees you two be incredibly envious of me." Corin drew both close enough to kiss tenderly on the cheek.

"Don't you be too forward, young man...I just may be your step-mother one day!" Teslyn teased, feigning shock over his kiss.

"Young man? I'm old enough to be your great-great-great-great-"

"But I will still be able to tell your father to wash your mouth out with soap."

"Why? Do you want me to be a bubble machine?" the blonde android teased.

Teslyn gave up, Corin was too incorrigible to win against often. With a woman on each arm, Corin made his way to the aircar. He handed the ladies inside and they were off.

Grace told Data to stop pacing, but he would only listen for a few minutes. They were not late yet, but he had been waiting for this for years, so every second was too much of a delay. Grace knew she should have pretended she didn't know what was to happen tonight, but the fact that Data changed his bed, cleaned his room within an inch of its life and was in the shower for longer than she had ever known him to be, could only add up to one thing.

"Come here and taste the sauce," Grace called to him. Data looked up from his pacing and did as he was told. She lifted a spoon and Data opened his mouth obediently to receive the sauce. His eyes went wide at the flavor.

"You added Merlot and...garlic. It has a wonderful flavor." Data smiled at her, impressed.

"I still have a few culinary tricks up my sleeve." Grace gave him a confident smile, pleased when he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead with affection.

"I will never doubt that." Data pulled back to smile fondly, but the sound of the garage door opening caused his head to jerk away. "They are here." He walked quickly towards the door in time to see Corin helping Kessa and then Teslyn out of his car. Kessa looked beautiful, as always, but Data's eyes were drawn away from his daughter to the woman he planned to make passionate love to tonight.

She wore a simple, form fitting dress of chocolate brown. A gold chain belt graced her waist, accentuating her slim figure. The neckline was scooped and just hinted at her modest cleavage. A clip on each side pulled her hair back, but mostly her locks were free and curling. Best of all, she was coming towards him.

"We're not late, are we?" she asked, approaching Data as the other two hung back...waiting.

"Only by two minutes and twenty-three seconds...an eternity." Data smiled and held out a hand for her. She took it and came into his arms for a hug. He kissed her temple and when she lifted her head, he brushed a light kiss across her lips.

"Something smells wonderful," Corin piped up, moving closer. Data and Teslyn took the hint and moved inside.

"Grace is working wonders in the kitchen, as usual." Kessa smiled happily about this fact.

"You've never had Grace's cooking, have you, Tez?" Corin asked.

"No. She packed us a lunch, but I don't think anything was cooked."

"The bread was," Data corrected Teslyn. "She baked it that morning for us."

"Oh!" Teslyn moved to walk toward the kitchen and Grace. "I didn't know you baked the bread. Thank you. It was perfect with that cheese you sent. Both Lore and Jacquie loved it too," she told the older human with an appreciative nod and smile.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear, but you're ever so sweet to say so." Grace turned to Corin. "Be a good boy and pull out the tray of lemonade in the box. Everyone go outside and enjoy the lovely evening. The commandant has been inside too much today." Corin brought the tray, which also included some homemade sugar cookies, and everyone headed outside as Grace shooed.

Data took Teslyn's hand and led her outside. She knew where it was, but she liked the feel of his hand holding hers, so she just followed. The patio was still warm with the evening sun, but there was still an ocean breeze. You couldn't see it from this direction, but you could smell it in the air. Kessa looked longingly at the pool as Corin put the tray of goodies down on the table.

"You can't swim now, little fish," Corin teased her, pulling her by the arm away from the pool. Data and Teslyn stood looking at the clouds that were blowing in the evening sky.

"I know, but it sure is inviting." Kessa sighed as Corin pulled her into his arms.

"You're going to grow gills one day. Or make me rust." He hugged her tightly and she just nestled into him.

"You don't HAVE to always jump in after me, you know."

"Yes I do," Corin replied, sounding so serious. "I think it's in a rule book somewhere. Or is that your owner's manual?"

Kessa pulled back to give him a perturbed look. "Are you saying you own me?"

"Didn't I show you that deed?" he teased.

"Oh, you! You'd better stop or I'll push you in that water!" Kessa glared at him and shoved him away, putting her hands on her hips and huffing at him. Corin just laughed and went to pass out glasses of lemonade. When he gave Kessa hers, he kissed her on the nose and all was forgiven.

 _~ Do they tease like this all the time? ~_ Teslyn asked Data, taking a sip of her lemonade.

 _~ Since they were young. Lessa and I never found a way to overcome the buoyancy problem so that androids could swim. We only thought to try because Corin wanted to swim with Kessa so badly and never could understand why he could not...in his youth. ~_

 _~ It's strange. Kessa seemed lonely when we were at her home with Tristan but once Corin came over...she didn't seem that way anymore. ~_

Data nodded. He took Teslyn's drink and placed it on the table with his. Turning back, he pulled her to stand in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. ~ _I am not surprised. Tristan is a good husband to Kessa, but in his old age, he has become housebound by choice. Kessa loves him, but does not wish to be bound to one place. Corin will always go anywhere or do anything that Kessa wishes. His wife died three years ago, but he has not shown an interest in seeking a new mate as yet. ~_

 _~ I just hope he doesn't wait twenty years. ~_ Teslyn looked over her shoulder at Data, but he was unruffled.

 _~ I was waiting for you. I told you before, one does not look for a mate simply for company. I have raised my children to mate for life. With very few exceptions, they have. I practice what I preach. ~_

Teslyn rubbed the arms that held her with affection. _~ I know, ~_ was all she sent.

Dinner was comprised of beef tips in Merlot wine sauce, new potatoes, Vulcan spring beans in vinaigrette, petite mushrooms and wheat rolls.

"Where's dessert?" Corin asked Grace when she brought in the after dinner coffee. Teslyn nearly choked to death with laughter as everyone stared at her with confusion and surprise. Everyone, except Data.

"Your father didn't want me to prepare one tonight," Grace replied, patting Teslyn's back to make sure she was all right. Data offered Teslyn some of his water.

"Why dad? I was hoping for some strawberry torte." Corin looked hungry with the memory of the last one Grace had made.

"Perhaps she will make you one the next time you dine here," Data replied. He sipped his coffee and relaxed now that Teslyn had regained her composure.

Corin gave Grace a hopeful smile. "How can I resist?" Grace asked him, coming over to squeeze Corin's shoulder. "One would think at your age you would not need spoiling like a child."

"Being spoiled by you is too much fun to pass up." Corin grinned up at her.

"You didn't answer about the dessert, daddy," Kessa said, ignoring her brother's foolishness.

"I simply have plans for the rest of this evening. I did wish the pleasure of your company, but I cannot delay indefinitely." Data was careful to keep his plans private.

"I guess that's my cue to move those boxes, I take it." Corin got to his feet and moved to the hall where the boxes still stood. Data rose to assist. Kessa and Teslyn helped Grace clear the table as the men worked.

Once Teslyn's things were loaded in Corin's aircar, Kessa kissed Grace, thanking her for dinner. Corin followed suit and then moved to wish his father a good night. The twins were moving towards the door when Teslyn finally spoke up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kessa." Data stood behind her, but she was still nervous about how they would react to this.

"What do you mean, tomorrow?" Kessa asked. She and Corin turned to see Teslyn standing before their father as Data moved to put his hands on the redhead's shoulders.

"Teslyn and I have...items to discuss. She will remain tonight. I will bring her to your home tomorrow, Kessa."

While the true meaning was not lost on either of them, neither of the twins wished to embarrass Teslyn or their father. They maintained strict control over their expressions, only nodding. They repeated their good-nights, this time adding Teslyn, and left.

Data and Teslyn helped Grace finish with the clean up and then she too said goodnight.

"I don't think we fooled anyone, you know," Teslyn said with a sigh. "Everyone knows what we're going to do night."

"I do not doubt that. This would be easier if you had your own car and were not staying with my daughter."

"I can't help the second, and I can't afford a car. Phrem was wonderful about letting me borrow its car, but we're not roommates anymore, so no more car." Teslyn shrugged.

Data took her hand and pulled her close. They still stood in the kitchen. "Perhaps tomorrow we will buy you a car."

"Buy me a car? I can't let you buy me a car!" she tried to pull back, but Data would not let her.

"You can and you will. If you wish, I will retain ownership, but you require a vehicle." Data picked her up in his arms. "You may pick the colour."

As he carried her up the stairs, Teslyn sighed. "What's next? You buy me a house?"

"There is nothing wrong with this one," he corrected. They entered his bedroom and Data pushed the door closed with his foot. Teslyn marveled at his balance.

"You never give up, do you?"

"Teslyn, I love you. I want to marry you and for you to live in this house with me for as long as I am commandant. You know all of this. I see no reason to pretend that is an unknown. I agree to wait for marriage, but I will not wait for this." He put her down on her feet and pulled her to him by the waist.

Teslyn expected Data to kiss her hard, but he brushed his lips delicately against hers, almost teasing her with this light contact. She brought her arms around him, allowing her hands to roam. When Data's tongue came in search of hers, Teslyn sighed. Feeling like she was turning predator instead of prey, she kissed him harder. Pressing her body tightly against his, she moved in a rhythmic manner. She intended to turn him on and that is exactly what happened.

Data pulled back from her, almost shaking with desire. "If you wish to retain further use of your clothing, remove it now. If you wait for me, I will tear it from your body." His expression made it clear how close to losing control his was.

Teslyn felt a little fear at his expression and what she could easily sense from him. She removed her belt, throwing it aside as Data watched her, immobile. She slipped out of her dress, standing before him in panties and a bra.

Data's breathing was labored, but he still did not move. Teslyn moved to help him out of his own clothing, but the moment she touched him, Data lost control. He ripped his clothing from his body in one motion. One hand for shirt and one for pants. He stood before her gloriously naked and very erect.

Teslyn gasped at the delicious sight of him, but lost her breath as Data pushed her back on the bed. She yelped with shock, but recovered in time to receive his penetrating kiss. The feel of his skin was so exciting. She had seen his chest before, but not like this and not the rest of him. The feel of his erection pressing insistently against her was almost more than she could stand.

"Take off the bra and panties. They are quite lovely, but I will damage them...hurry!" he pleaded. She scrambled to comply. Once she was naked, Data was back on her. One hand moved down her body and between her legs. He stopped to stimulate her clitoris for a moment before moving two fingers between her folds and into her vagina.

She had been thinking about dessert all evening pushing her to various stages of arousal. Data knew this, as he was very sensitive to her pheromones. The delightful by-product of this was how wet she already was.

Data released her from a kiss to look at her, pleadingly. "Now. Please, now?"

"Yes," Teslyn whispered and moved her body to receive him. Needing no more inducement, Data plunged into her, ravishing her mouth as he did. Two years of waiting came to an end as he thrust into her over and over.

When Teslyn arched her back, Data lifted up and took a breast in his mouth, taking care not to suck her too hard. He was delighted at how sensitive her breasts were to his attention. She moaned with delight and reached for one of his nipples. It was a sensitive area for him as well. When her teeth gently raked across them, Data gasped and pumped into her, harder.

The fire in his amber eyes turned to an inferno. He lunged downward to kiss the nape of her neck with hunger as Teslyn clawed at Data's back. His thrusts became faster, causing her breath to catch as Teslyn lost control and came, crying out for Data. The room was as hot as her skin, but this did not stop him. He thrust harder and deeper until his own breath caught. Data pumped two years of sexual frustration into her, gasping and calling out her name over and over.

When their orgasms subsided, Data held his body up, but lowered his head, panting for breath. Teslyn kissed his forehead and tried to push the hair that was disturbed by their passion, back into place.

"Do not bother. We are nowhere near finished." Data lifted his head to look her in the eyes. His were still lit with desire and her body still burned with passion.

Pushing him up and then onto his back, Teslyn straddled him. "You got that right!" she told him. She lifted up only to lower herself down on his stiff shaft. "Are all of you androids this...huge?" she asked, beginning to rhythmically take him inside her.

Data sighed and his eyes rolled back in his head as she gave his penis a luscious squeeze. "When we say we are superior to most forms of humanoid life, we are not just referring to gifts of strength or hearing." He opened his eyes to smile wickedly at her.

"You are full of surprises. I've never heard you brag before. Is this Lore?" she teased, touching her nose to his.

"Nothing short of dismantling me could have kept me from you." Data moved his hands down her back to her derriere. Grabbing her, he quickened her paces. "I will never allow another male to touch you, Teslyn. You are mine!"

Teslyn narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you have that backwards, mister, but I won't argue the point now. I have better things to do." Proving her point, she lowered her upper body to spread kisses over his chest, licking and nipping at times. Data enjoyed this along with exploring every curve of her body with his hands and where he could reach, his mouth.

It took hours to sate their pent up passion enough for Teslyn to fall into a contented sleep. Data held her body close to his and went to sleep as well.

Teslyn woke just after dawn the next morning. Data still held her loosely in his arms, but she was able to easily pull free and scoot off the bed. Her muscles were a little stiff, but it was a delicious reminder of the passion she'd shared with him and hoped to share again.

Deciding that standing was not something she was ready for yet, she sat on the edge of the bed, looking back at Data's still sleeping form. Dozens of thoughts raced through her mind as she looked at him. Looking over to the counter, Teslyn spied the silver box. Hesitantly, she got to her feet and retrieved it. Pushing the button on the side, she admired the beautiful ring within.

When Data slipped his arm lovingly around her waist and kissed the nape of her neck, Teslyn was not surprised. Taking a deep breath, Teslyn removed the ring and put the box back on the counter. Pulling a hand from her waist, Teslyn placed the ring in Data's hand.

Trying to calm his breathing, Data took Teslyn's left hand in his. He turned her to face him, his eyes brimming with love and joy. Grinning brightly, eyes filled with happy tears, Data placed the ring on her finger and then kissed her hand, tenderly.

"Come back to bed, Teslyn," Data beckoned.

"Race you there," she replied with an impish grin and sprinted in that direction.

It was a tie.


End file.
